Where I'd go for you
by Elyon5
Summary: Dimension travel! Desperate to escape my on world all I can think is "How much worse could it be there?". Next thing I know I'm at the wrong end of Leos blade. Splinter's gone missing and the brothers are on edge, acting rash. Can I help them remember who they are before they do something they'll regret. (Lots of tension, brotherly love and and mind control in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**  
 **All credits go to Eastman and Laird who created these amazing characters.**

 **Note: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. And I hope you'll like it.**

,,,

 _As I find myself in a desperate situation I stumble into an old bookshop. By some twist of fate I find a strange old book on travel between parallel universes. I might not be in my right mind at the moment but I have nothing else to loose. If there is a universe where the turtles exist then why not make my escape to them. I mean, how much worse could it be there?_

...

I knew it was insane to even begin to believe in this old book, but what else was I supposed to do? I was out of options. After copying the words onto the parchment in front of me as instructed I ripped the pages out of the book and as a precaution I attached them both securely with bandages, one page on each arm. I lit the candle and took a deep breath going through the belongings in my bag one last time and gave a sigh.

"This was stupid" I thought to myself but quickly shook it of, there was no room for doubt now. I made the image clear in my head. I tugged out a couple strands of my black and purple hair, put them on the parchment with ancient scribblings and rolled the paper up. Another deep breath

"Just have the picture clear in my mind" I said to myself and lit the parchment.

I watched it burn for a couple of seconds.

"No doubt" I repeated to myself and closed my eyes. As I breathed out I could see the entrance clearly. I pulled the right pipe and the brick wall opened the secret door to the lair. There were two worn out couches which might once have been orange in front of me and a comfy dark green armchair. Up ahead I saw the big metal lab doors and the kitchen. Stairs led up to a half circle balcony with doors to each of their rooms. The dojo far to the right and I knew there would be a punching bag just around the corner. I had visited it so many times before in my head and it felt like coming home.

I imagined feeling something soft by my legs and bent down to pick up the orange tabby cat and held him like a baby in my arms.

" _Hello Klunk_ " I spoke softly in my mind and touched his white paws.

In my mind I could see all five of them in front of me stepping forward, so happy to see me. And then...

" _oouch_ "  
I dropped what was left of the parchment on the floor in front of me as I could feel my fingers burning. "Great, just great" I thought as I desperately tried to put the fire out. "so darn stupid" I reached for the kitchen towel covering the flames and kept hitting on the hot fabric with my already burnt hands.

My heartbeat was racing. Some because of the fire but mostly cause I felt so stupid for going so far of the edge in my own mind to actually believe that some magic could take me away from here. What was I thinking? I looked down, the fire seemed to be out. The kitchen towel was ruined and full of holes. As I picked it up I noticed my own hands, badly burned. What I felt right now with the adrenaline and pain and anger was more than I felt in weeks. I analyzed my feelings and concluded that even thought I should have known better, It was still progress.

I stood up, still not felling the full extent of the pain I should feel in my hands i started taking the bandage of on my left arm when suddenly the whole room shook. " _what the..?_ " it shook again and everything around me disappeared in a blur. I quickly rubbed my eyes under my glasses and went to sit down as the floor disappeared underneath me and I fell.

The silence was so loud and I was in too much shock to scream. My eyes where open but no words could describe what I saw. Seemingly falling at high speed, jet I could feel no wind on my face. I existed but could not for my life tell if it had been one second, one hour or one year. I simply existed in this spaceless place...And then, voices broke the silence, I felt the wind in my hair for a second before getting the air knocked out of my lungs as I landed hard.

" _Kyaaah_ ", a high pitched scream, not my own, echoed in the tunnel as I landed. I sat up fast on pure instinct and before I could get up on my feet I could feel the cold steel of a sword touching my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

...

"Kyaaah", a high pitched scream, not my own, echoed in the tunnel as I landed. I sat up fast on pure instinct and before I could get up on my feet I could feel the cold steel of a sword touching my throat. It was dark and all I could see was moving shadows in front of me but as I followed the sword with my eyes I could clearly see a green hand with three fingers.

I blinked, no, that is not possible. That's mental, keep it together. My brain searched frantically for a logical explanation for where I was. I must have dosed of because of the smoke in my small apartment and perhaps an overdose of adrenaline. I could still not feel my hands so I definitely had adrenaline left. But how did I end up here? Did they kidnap me, I wondered as I kept staring at the green hand as it it would somehow sprout two more fingers if I just stared at it long enough. What was that foul smell? Where was I?

The sword pushed harder against the skin at my throat and I realized Leo was talking to me. No, not Leo, It cant be.

I was to far away in my stressed out whirlwind of thought to even register what he was trying to ask of me. Just as he was about to advance out of the shadows the rocks beneath me shook. Thankfully I fell backwards and not straight forward on the katana.

I was about to hit my head on the ground when another threefingered hand caught mine. I stared wide eyed into the hard eyes of Raphael...

"Mikey, are you okey?" I heard Leo ask the moving... rock.. Oh, ..oh. I had broken my fall on top of Michelangelo's shell. I thought that scream had sounded familiar.

Frozen in my fall because of Raphael, my eyes flickered from Raph to Mikey who was brushing of dust from his knee pads to Leo who stepped in between me and Mikey with his katana still facing me.

"Hey guys, watch your step. The abnormality is close. My tracker is going nuts. This tunnel is packed with highly charged electric particles. I never seen anythi..."

"D?"

I could not stop my voice. It was only one letter but I felt the tension in the tunnel change. Without warning Raph let go of my hand and grabbed his sais and I fell the short distance to the ground.

My eyes were slowly growing accustomed to the dark so I could see Donnie react to my voice and face my way but they were still covered in shadows. The only turtle I could see clearly was Raph but as I looked back to face him his pupils had gone white and he stepped back into the shadows.

In the cartoons I always felt they looked the best without pupils but to see then disappear because of me sent a chill down my spine. Realization struck, this was bad, this was really bad. I grabbed after my bag only to get a hit by the bo staff om my wrist.

"Not so fast, tuts", Raphaels voice mocked from the shadows.

"Ouch", How had Don moved that fast? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-I just.. y-you wont believe me unless I show y..."

"Duude, You don't hit girls", Mikeys voice sounded offended.

"What are you talking about? We fight Karai all the time." Donnie reasoned

"She's different. Dudette's scared, look at her."

"She attacked you dumnuts", I heard a smack and could only assume Raph hit Mike over the head.

"Eeh, Nah!. Probably only wanted a hug. Right?", Mikey moved forward towards the light but got pulled back. I could not help but smile.

"Quit joking around, We should move."

"NoLeowaitplease" I blurted out and tried to reach for my bag again only to get my hand smacked away by Donatellos bo staff once again. I pulled my hand back protectively, he had struck me much harder this time. He then put the staff around the bag strap and in one swift movement stole it from me. This was not working out the way I thought it would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**  
 **All credits go to Eastman and Laird who created these amazing characters.**

...

"How do you know my name?" In the flash of an eye Leo had speed out of the shadows behind me. How was he so fast? I was sure he had been in front of me moment earlier. He pulled me up and held me still with his left arm and elbow pressed hard against my chest and the edge of his sword held close to my face. This was definitely not how it was supposed to go. I had only imagined happy times with the turtles and possibly them saving me but never them threatening me. I had never imagined how it would feel to be at the wrong end of Leonardos sword with him staring at me with blank eyes. Coming here might have been a mistake.

"Who are you?" He said with more force and pushed me against the wall to knock the air out of my lungs once more. This was nothing like the Leo I thought I knew. "Are you working with the Shredder?"

"Do I look like I'm with the Shreadhead?", I coughed out and heard Raph give a slight laugh from the shadows. Leo ignored it but his pupils reappeared and where examining my own eyes closely. He was so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. I had to fight the distraction it brought. I was in fact finally here and all I wanted was to study their appearance and compare to all I had seen before. There was so much I wanted to ask them, tell them. But instead I seemed to be inches away from death. Leo would not just leave me here after this I could see it in his eyes.

"Look, you won't believe me if I just say it so..."

"Try us" Leo answered harshly

"o-okey, I will but can I have my bag?" I asked calmly. Leo eyed me for a few more seconds and then let me go, stepping away.

"No! Talk!"

"...", I stared at him, "I...I don't where I would begin."

"Start with how you know my name."

"hee...It's not that simple"

"Make it simple" Raph reappeared calmly out of the dark, eyes still white and serious, never leaving me.

Where was Donnie when I needed him? Mikey had disappeared into the shadows. For all I knew only Leo and Raph remained and those odds where never good for the one on the opposite team.

"well...", How do you tell someone what I was about to tell them in such a tense situation? If only I had prepared better. This was not how this was supposed to go. What do I say? What do I say? I fumbled with the edge of my skirt nervously.

Raph marched forward and smashed his large hand right beside my face

"You have five seconds before this game will stop being fun for you and start getting fun for me" He twirled his sai in his free hand. I flinched and put my hands up to protect myself. My inner calm broke and suddenly my words came out nowhere and I blurted everything out at once.

"I traveled through another dimension to get here possibly even a parallel universe I choose to come here because you guys are part of my favorite cartoon series you should not exist this should not be real", I took a deep breath and as I heard myself I know I sounded mental.

"WOW REALLY?" Thank god, Mikey was still here.

"Shut up Mikey" Raph and Leo sounded in unison and i heard Mikey grunt in dismay.

Donnie stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were unreadable and sent all kind of chills through my body. As he stepped closer I got a really bad feeling and seconds later pain shot through my body and I blacked out.

 **...**

 **Note: I made all three of these chapters in one night. And like I said, this is my first try publishing anything.  
I really hope you felt it was worth your time reading it and there is more to come, don't worry.  
The next episode might be from Donnies perspective, so there's something to look forward to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**  
 **All credits go to Eastman and Laird who created these amazing characters.**

 **Note: I noticed my chapters were shorter than I thought they would be since I write on my computer but only read on my phone so I'm gonna try making them longer from here on.**

 **Also gonna start writing from different perspectives from here on. So please let me know if you like it ;)**

 **...**

Something was hurting real bad. I slowly came to, not jet opening my eyes. I tried to remember what happened. My I moved my fingers and felt a sting shoot through them as the scab opened up from the movement. The fire, why had there been a fire? I went further back in my memory and remembered the old book store. I had nudged one of the shelves making the book fall onto my shoulder. I remembered preparing the ceremony, I silently gave a laugh at how naive I had been yesterday believing in that book just because it had fallen into my lap, like it was fate or something.

My laugh came out more like a cough. My throat was dry and my lungs hurt something awful. But there was more pain and I could feel my mind blocking me out. I never had a blackout before and this bothered me. What happened yesterday? Or was it still today? Or had I been out for longer than that? As I tried to move the pain in my back and right hip became much more apparent but there was something more. I was detained to the surface I was lying on.

My eyes shot open but the room was small and dark and I could not make much out of it. It smelled of metal and the air felt damp and cold. As I moved again trying to ignore the pain I noticed my feet and wrists where separately bound. Judging by the ache the movement brought I guessed my left wrist had a bruise and in a flash of memory I could recall a staff coming out of the darkness hitting me hard.

"Wait, that was real?"

My thoughts were interrupted by loud voices coming from outside.

*.*.*.*

(Donatello's perspective)

"We can't just keep her tied up down here Don. She can't stay here.", Leo had not stopped complaining in his calm demeaning tone since we got back.

"Hey, tying her up was your decision, not mine" I protested

"We can not trust her" he defended. I gave a sigh, this discussion was going in circles. Mikey had long since stopped backing me up disappeared of into his room. Maybe it was just as well. But the calm way Leo was talking about throwing this girl out put me on the edge.

Leo seemed to sense my change in attitude. I took another breath to calm down. I closed my eyes for a second. I had not slept even two handful of hours the past two weeks (handful for a turtle with 3 fingers). My insomnia was getting worse. Maybe Leo was right. Maybe I was being to hasty in my decision of bringing her here instead of a hospital but it had all happened so fast.

The still unexplained electric abnormality had appeared out of the wall and struck her in the back before I could pull her away. After that more had appeared and we ran. What were they? Not even Stockman could create that type of electric weapon, one that could move through solid walls like that.

Leo was still eyeing me, only now with worry in his eyes instead of the usual stern gaze.

"Stop it Leo" I warned

"What?"

"Can we just agree that she is no threat? Even if she was awake, and even if she could get loose from your knots, and even if she somehow could escape that container she would not get far. Nothing about her is ready for either fight nor flight. You saw her, She is badly injured."

"And you're no doctor Don. You can't take care of every..."

"I KNOW! I'M JUST.." I immediately took a deep breath as Leo gave me a look of surprise. We were having an argument but I rarely raised my voice to any of my brothers. It was the lack of sleep and I could tell he knew.

"I-I'm..Sorry Leo, I..."

"Don, I know you wanna help but you are not thinking this through... When was the last time you slept? You are not acting yourself"

I was getting tired of this argument but ignored his concern and went back to the problem at hand. Countering his question with a question.

"I thought you wanted to know what she knew?" His eyes hardened and he looked away. "And why she knew your name?" I continued. "You say I'm not acting myself but I saw that look in your eye earlier. The way you held your katana to her face. What do you think Master Splin.."

"SPLINTER IS NOT HERE ANYMORE" I took two steps back. I had been clumsy in my tactic and said all the wrong things. Should have kept talking about her instead of punching back at Leo.

"Will ya two bozos knock it off an'd go ta bed already" It was Raph.

Leo turned his gaze towards him and starred him down but Raph did not flinch. I heard a creak and quickly located that Mikeys door was ajar. Mikey was looking through the crack. I could hardly make out his face but as his eyes met mine he gave me a weak smile and closed the door shut.

As the door shut Leo seemed to snap back into his old self again. He looked up towards Mikeys door. Raph moved forward and put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Go ta bed bro. She's h'ere now, I'll guard h'er tonight an'd we'll decide what ta do tomorrow." Leonardo did not answer but lowered his head to give Raphael a nod before he walked of.

I followed Raph towards the container.

"Same goes fer you brainiac." Raph implied softly through his usual rough voice "Go ta bed!" I could hear Leo's footsteps cease for a moment when he heard Raph tell me off but only for a moment.

"I have to care for her wound. I already wasted to much time, it could get infected." I said in a more stern voice then I had meant to. I tensed up getting ready for another argument. I could feel my emotions balancing dangerously close to the edge. I was exhausted. Raph however did not resist.

"Fine! I'll check h'er restraints. You go get what you need, I'll be inside." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**  
 **All credits go to Eastman and Laird who created these amazing characters.**

 **Note: I just wanted to thank TheLadyOfSouls for her kind reviews which meant a lot to me.**

 **And for everyone else who took the time to read this far in my story. I promise I will write about more nice things soon and you will find out what happened to Splinter as well as why the turtles are so on edge.**

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Raphael's perspective)**

I watched Donny stumble of towards his lab. For someone so smart you think he would know what happened to your body and mind when it was deprived of sleep. Did he really think we would not take notice. And to see Leo lose it like that... We really needed Masta Splinter back. When Splinter was with us we all seemed so grown up and capable. Like we could handle anything coming at us, but now we were just lost teenage boys. Sad, angry, tired and on the edge of falling apart.

I huffed, no time to think about that now. At the very least 'I' had to keep it together even if the others could not. I put my ear up against the shipping container and could clearly hear sounds from inside. She was awake. I mentally prepared myself for anything. She could be working with the Foot or Purple Dragons.. or worse.

I stopped my train of thought and remembered her telling Leo off earlier. "Do I look like I'm with the Shredhead?". She definitely did not look like one of Shredders goons with that black and purple hair, wearing a grey blouse and a wide black knee high skirt upheld with suspenders, grey tights and big black boots. But if she was not one of the bad guys then why was she down in the sewers dressed like that?

The thing that bothered me the most was that she had called Shredder the 'Shredhead'. A name me and Mikey came up with late one night long ago. How did she know about that? She had said something about me and my brothers being characters from a cartoon. None of the others had acknowledged or spoken about that after she said it, not even Mikey. Of course it was a ridiculous lie so why bother talking about it.

But of all the things she could have made up as a backstory, why go with that one? It just didn't ad up.

 ***.*.*.***

He unlocked the container and opened it up, letting the light of the lair enter the small space. He could see her blinking frantically towards him to adjust her eyes but she did not look scared. Something about a human girl not screaming in fear at the very sight of him, a giant mutated turtle, filled him with emotions he had no room for right now.

As Raphael stepped into the container his eyes turned white and serious and he approached the sickbed she was tied to.

"Raph plea'se, ju't li'en to m.." she began but her lungs hurt and her voice was weak, she began to cough from the dryness of the throat.

Raph? Had she just called his nickname? He searched his memory, had any of his brothers spoken his name out loud when they met her. He could not recall. Although, she had known Leo's name. He moved forward ignoring her dry coughing and tightened the straps on her ankles. She was most likely up to no good. How else would she know about them? She had to be working for someone.

He could hear her swallowing hard and trying to speak again. As he tightened the strap on her left hand she made a horrifying noise. The pained sound she made was strained because of her dry throat. Raph faced her and his pupils came flashing back across her pained expression. He had not intended to hurt her and he could tell she was not faking this. Terrified he looked down to her hand and as he removed his own he could clearly see it had started turning black and blue on the side and was swollen all the way out to her thumb. But before he could loosen the strap he was pushed out of the way.

"Raph what are you doing?" Donny quickly found the source of pain and untied the knot all together freeing her left hand.

"I-I did'nt" Raph lost himself. Had her hand been tied too tightly before? "I did'nt mean to. I don't know wha happened." He defended.

"Just go get her a glass of water" Donnie muttered quietly as he pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. He could hear Raph pacing for a moment before apparently flailing his arms down and walking out.

Donnie looked down ashamed at the small hand resting in his own. Two long bruises had started to form in a cross formation over the top. Where the bruises connected, just below her thumb, he could see how the blood vessels had broken. Her thumb was really swollen. He went in here to help fix her wound only to discover he had caused her more pain. He slowly stroke his thumb over the bruised area and felt her hand twitch in his. That made him wake up and he quickly let go of her hand.

She was not ready for his reaction and hit her hand on the bed frame as it fell making her snatch it back towards her chest. Her legs and right hand were still bound hindering her from curling up.

He opened his mouth to apologize but remembered Leos words. She might as well be with the enemy he told himself and shut his mouth again. Instead he turned away and began placing medical supplies on the table next to the bed.

"... **D** "

He stiffened in his movement. Something in the way she said that one specific letter made him feel...safe? He could not explain it it was just something in her voice, same as in the tunnel. He turned around to face her only to find her wounded hand outstretched towards him. Not reaching for him or with ill intent. It seemed like she was... giving it back to him. She was looking away, extra careful to show the turtle she meant him no harm.

Donatello hesitated. No mater how much he wanted to trust this girl he simply could not give in to temptation. For the sake of his brothers safety they had to find out all they could first. Still, he carefully took her hand. She tensed up and slowly faced him.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(OC perspective)**

My hand pulsated and hurt a lot jet I was not afraid of giving it back to Donnie. At least not afraid of him hurting me, but still afraid. So afraid that he, of all of them, would look at me with the same blank stare I had received from both Leo and Raph. I stared down at his hand gently holding mine, trying to paint it onto my memory; the texture of his green skin and the size of his three fingers. His hand was almost twice my own hand size. It was warmer and softer than I had imagined. I wondered if I would be able to ask him about the logic behind this fact when my throat was less dry and I could manage to speak again.

I had been hesitating out of fear but the need to see him grew stronger in her chest. Quick like ripping a bandage off I looked up at him. At once I wondered if I had not been better of seeing nothing but white. Instead I was faced with a pair of brown eyes that seemed to glimmer even though the room was still dark. All I had wanted to do was to examine his face and features but became hopelessly lost in those eyes the moment they locked together.

Donnie did not blink until a clink was heard as Raph put down a big glass of ice water on the table, it was first then I noticed that D was blushing. So different from the cartoons. His skin did not turn a shade of red or pink but rather a redish kind of brown-green. It was so much more real than I would have ever thought.

"So, how's h'er wound" Raph asked in that same old Brooklyn accent I was so used to.

"It's fine-I-I mean, I haven't checked yet." Donnie was obviously flustered but did not let go of my hand this time as he reached for a lotion and some bandage. His eyes were pacing back and forth all over the room, anywhere that was not me it seemed. He finally decided to focus his attention on my hand and turned it over. "How did this happen?" he asked pointing to the wound still not looking up at me.

Raph gave a sigh and stepped forward to give me the glass of water before I had had the time to even try and answer. The water gave me two feelings simple water had never given me before. First it hit my tongue and I experienced a pleasure I could only imagine a lost desert traveler would have felt. However when the icy water filled my throat and floated down through my body it sent out indescribable pain to my lungs I started to cough. I could see Raphs upset expression and went to grab his hand but as soon as I felt it in mine Donnie stood up and hit my hand again. My entire arm pulsated from the pain that was spreading. Donnie and Raph backed out of the small room.

"No, wait! Please, I did not mean to..." The door shut so I gave it a rest, My hand hurt so much I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. All I wanted was to curl up in a ball of nothing and forget all that had happened. Forget everything, forget myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**  
 **All credits go to Eastman and Laird who created these amazing characters.  
**

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Donnie's perspective)**

"Wha' was that Donnie?" Raph shouted in a whisper. Guess he did not want to wake anyone up.

"She grabbed you!"

"Gee, thanks Don, I could h'ave died." He sarcastically responded, voice filled with anger "Girl's in pain. I thought ya were gonna help her?"

"I thought we said she was not important? Most likely dangerous?"

"Oh, so now you're agreeing with Fearless? Wha' about h'er not being a threat because of h'er wounds, hu? What of infections?"

I felt a sting of guilt. Her wounds really needed to be treated. Was that not why I had carried her all the way here in the first place? Why did I react so strongly too...what? Her grabbing after Raph? I wanted to protect him right! Right? The dark haired girls dim blue eyes flashed in my mind. I closed my eyes in hope of making the image disappear only to see them grow more clear before me.

I opened my eyes only to see Raph staring questionably at me. He was waiting for an explanation, something he seldom had time or patience to do. It was weird and just the look on his face made me snap.

"She could be anyone. She might be more dangerous than we think. You should not go near her again Raph."

My last sentence surprised me more than it did Raphael. I could feel myself loosing control. Like I was watching someone else steer the ship that was my own body. As I saw Raphs expression turn to one of anger I used the last of my own willpower to walk away in fast steps up the stairs.

"Take your own advice Raph and go to bed"

I slammed my bedroom door. By heart was pounding so hard under my shell that I was shaking. I looked down att my unsteady hands as I breathed out and sank down to the floor. All the anger washed off me and all I was left with were those dim blue eyes. I tried to focus on my breathing and before I knew it I had fallen asleep sitting on the floor.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Raph perspective)**

I was so furious. What was I supposed to do now. Leo and Donnie were both loosing their minds and all I could do was...well loose my own god damn mind. Donnie had never ever left a patient like this, what was going on?

I kept pacing for a couple of minutes before I could calm myself down. I tried to remember Master Splinter, fathers words to me about how to control my anger. The thought of him only drew me further away.

"Sniffle" I stopped pacing. The sound was coming from inside the container. As I located the sound I realized I had been hearing it ever since Donnie closed those doors behind us.

She was in pain. Without hesitating I opened the doors and went in. I was to angry to even look at her but I noticed she had stopped crying and was now just looking at me.

"Gimme ya hand", I did not intend to sound mean but the anger had been building up too much, however what she did next surprised me. She put her fragile hand in mine almost instantaneously. Why would she trust me like that? I faced her and saw her tear stricken face cringed up in pain. It made my stomach turn. For a moment my anger went towards Donnie for leaving her like this before I reached for the cream he had put out. Seemed to be something to numb the pain and relax the muscles. I felt clumsy trying to get the lotion out of the jar with my large finger. I expected her to flinch as I touched the skin on the inside of the palm but there was no reaction.

I looked up only to see her biting down on her lip hard. The girl was a fighter.

When finished with the left hand I untied her right one. She looked at me with surprise as I did it.

"What?" I smirked "Ya're not gonna punch me tuts, are ya?

She stared at me in disbelief until my words seemed to sink in and she giggled. She was really cute. No one had ever smiled at me like that before. I took the edge of the blanket and reached to wipe her tears away, regretted myself and let it go mid air.

I could feel my face heating up and tried to look as stern as I could. I bandaged up both her hands in silence. It was probably not as god as Donnie would have made it and I saw her cringe in pain more than a couple of times, but I had done it and I stood up to leave.

"uh" she seemed to hesitate "Is...is Donnie coming back?"

"No" I felt it best to keep my answers short.

"Oh"

I hesitated but then went to leave

"BUT...eh, um.."

I turned to face her

"What?"

"..My..my back?...Could you..?"

Oh, I am so stupid. The wound on her back was the whole reason we had been arguing about bringing her here instead of the hospital but now brainiac was gone. Anger rose in me again and I tried in vain putting it out. What was wrong with Donatello? Did he not see how his actions would have consequences?

"I'm sorry, I did'nt mean to... of course you don't have to. Thanks for taking care of my hands Raphael"

The way she spoke my name threw me back into reality. I realized how hard my features must have been with all that anger painted across my face.

"No no, Im sorry. I'm just mad at braniac for not having the time ya need." Wait, why was I apologizing to this girl. "pff, just turn around and let me see"

I looked up into the far corner of the room hoping she would not notice my burning cheeks. She turned around so her back was facing me, her legs uncomfortably folded under her since they were still tied up. She started rolling up her blouse and in the corner of my eye I could see her discomfort but it was not until I lowered my eyes towards her back that I realized that it was not in fact because she had to show her naked skin to a giant mutated turtle but because of pain.

 ***.*.*.*  
**  
The electricity had melted the fabric so it had merged with her skin. Raphs eyes widened in horror, this girl was more than just tough. This girl must have experienced wounds like this before to pull through the way she did. As she rolled the shirt up towards the back of her neck the burnt crusts on her back tore off with it.

 **.**

 **(I know what you're thinking, this is supposed to be a Donnie/OC fic...Well I could not help myself. ^^ Raph is at his best when he is worried about someone else. but D will come back around, I promise.  
But until next time (Which might not be until after Christmas); Thank you for reading and please leave comments if you like, dislike, have tips or anything else you think I should do.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own TMNT**

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Donnie's Perspective)**

I shifted my shoulders as I slowly woke up. I sat there blinking for a moment as I stretched my poor muscles. Sleeping on the cold floor may not have been optimal but I had actually gotten some sleep. And slept for more than just a couple of hours it seemed. I gave a sigh of release. It had been a long time since I had gotten this much undisturbed rest. Not since father...

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Leo's swords being pulled out from their saya.

Oh no.  
The girl.  
Her wounds.  
Raph!?  
What had I done?

I tripped and stumbled and reached for the doorknob before I was even on my feet and fell out of my room headfirst.

 ***.*.*.***

He had woken up feeling uneasy. As he put on his normal gear he cursed himself for the way he had acted yesterday. He could not loose himself like that again. He was supposed to lead his brothers, not drive them away. Donnie had been right. What would sensei have said if he had seen him yesterday? How much Mikey had heard of the fight last night?

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Leo's perspective)**

I walked out of my room only to find the container door still open. I quickly scanned the room for anything out of place and breathed out slowly, trying to locate the girl's chakra. It was weak but she seemed to still be inside. I took one stealthy jump and landed softly down to the floor below and hovered my hand above the right hand katana by my shoulder.

I got a better view inside the dark container as I carefully inched closer. My eyes widened when I took notice of Raph, hunched forward in a chair with his upper body lifeless on the bed, his left arm hanging limply by his side.

My stomach turned and I drew both of my swords. I heard a thud and a tumble from above as a door opened. I looked back only to see Donnie in a pile on the floor struggling to get up. I quickly faced back towards the container only to see Mikey peeking out of it.

Confusion filled my face. Mikey was casually sitting backwards on a computer chair his arms resting on the back of it and his legs dangling peacefully back and forth. He tilted his head further to the side when he saw me.

"Dude, Isn't it a bit early for katas. What are you guys doin'?" He looked back and forth from my really confused expression to Donnie rushing down the stairs then back to my drawn katanas. He raised an eyebrow.

I suddenly saw Raph stir in the backround and quietly sheathed my katanas on my back.

"Nothing! I-I mean nothing is wrong. Right? Wha-what is going on in here?", To many thoughts had been rushing to my mind seeing Raph like that. I had feared the worst. But the girl was still there, sleeping.

Mikey smiled back at me. He was speaking normally to me again. He had been so withdrawn for the past couple of weeks and I felt so glad to see my little brother being more like his normal self.

"I just got here myself but just wait til you see the pictures" Mikey grinned mischievously and waved casually with his T-phone.

Raph grunted and sat up, clearly just wakening up.

"What's with all tha..." He seemed to stop when he realized where he was. I could not help but smirk seeing my stubborn brothers face change into a flustered one. He quickly stood up making the chair fall over but Donnie had pushed past me, caught the chair mid air, turned it around and sat down on it himself.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Donnie's perspective)**

"Don, what the shell.." Raph began and I felt I deserved all of his anger but interrupted him anyway

"Not now Raph. I need someone to go get antiseptic and disinfectants from my lab... NOW!"

"Oh, now ya wan.."

"Raphael, please!" I used his full name and looked up at him hoping he would see how serious I was. He eyed me and the girl who was sweating from the fever. He seemed to get it, nodded and walked of.

"Mikey, I need you to go boil some water and bring it here" Mikey gave a salute and ran out. I opened my mouth and hesitated.

"...What more do you need" Leo asked from the doorway also sensing the urgency in my voice.

I looked down on the work Raph had done. Sure her hands were bandaged but he had used to much. Her hands looked like tennis balls with fingers sticking out of them.

"..more bandage. But I don't know if I have any."

"I'll go check anyway." Leo stepped out.

I felt my guilt skyrocket as I was left alone with the dark haired young woman. She was lying on her side breathing heavily. Raph had untied her completely, It was not like him to trust so easily. What happened between them while I was asleep? I quickly brushed of the jealousy that seemed to come over me. Why would I even think that? As I looked down at her there was no question I would have done the same. This girl was really no threat to them in her current position. There was no need to check if she had a fever since it was perfectly obvious but I still put my cold hand on her forehead. My heart skipped as she seemed to lean into my touch. She was burning up. I looked around in panic.

"MIKEY" I heard him come running. "Forget the water. Go and scrub out the bathtub."

"Whaaaaa?" His shoulders sank and he whined in disappointment. I ignored it.

"Her fever is too high, we need to cool her down. Bring Leo." Mikeys attitude changed once he realized I was not just trying to get him out of the way. "Make it fast but make sure to use strong products. It has to be as clean as possible. We can not risk infecting her wounds further."

Putting her in cold water was not the best plan but they had to do something drastic if they were not taking her to the hospital. Too be honest in the state she was in now they might not even make it to the nearest hospital before...He closed his eyes as his stomach turned.

If I only had been able to sleep some days ago. If I had been more clear in my thoughts yesterday it might not have gone this far. I kept on examining her vitals as Mikey went away but I was all over the place and just checked things out of muscle memory.

Her pupils seemed to respond to light; Good!  
Her heartbeat was fast but steady; Ok!

I started unraveling her hands. Even thought it was clumsily done I found Raph had still done a descent job making sure it was not put on too tightly and he had remembered applying on the anti-inflammatory medication cream I brought in yesterday.

Her palms were moist with pus from her open burns. I never got an answer to how she had hurt her hands. I know she already had them when we met her. I remember seeing them when she shielded herself from Raph in the tunnel. But there was something more I noted. I started to unravel the old bandage of her right arm. To my surprise and relief there was not another wound underneath but...

"Whats this?" I mumbled to myself examining the piece of paper for a moment. It seemed to be a page torn out of a book. That's odd. I put it away in my bag for later. The real problem, I reminded myself, was her lower back. I stood and began to walk around the bed as Raph walked in.

"So.." he began.

"Not now Raph, you can yell all you want at me later" I suddenly felt how tense I was.

"I wasn't' gonna.." Raph defended in a grunt "...just" He began in a much more quiet voice "How's she doin'?"

I looked up, but he wasn't looking at me. He seemed genuinely worried. Guilt took hold of me again.

"She is running a fever from the infection. I have not had a chance to measure how high but it is not looking good. Outside the container our home is heated but in here it is fairly cold right? And we had no time to make the bed properly so she should be freezing but instead the fever is raising her body tempe..." I was rambling. I did not know what to do. "We should have taken her to a hospital" I emitted in shame as I examined the wound on her back. Raph seemed to have removed her shirt I thought blushing slightly. He had applied the cream here as well but not patched it up, which was good since the fabric would just have merged with the wound as the body would try to heal. They would have likely had to rip it off then. Raph watched in silence.

"Y...You did...I'm sorry Raph. I should have helped you."

"I thought ya said not now brainiac" He answered still not looking up at me.

"Don't call me that!.. Just...I'm not making' excuses. I made the wrong choice." no answer "I-I made all the wrong decisions yesterday it seems." I chuckled bitterly while trying to decide the best approach for the large wound. I examined it closer lifting the cover to determine the full damage of her hip.

"...You did good Raph" He looked up a little taken aback "Thank you for being here when I could not." Raph just stared at me as Leo interrupted.

"It's ready."

"Good! Raph" I commanded "Give me the supplies, You'll carry her to the bath"

 ***.*.*.***

It had taken a good while to clean her of since none of the brothers wanted to be the one to remove her clothing. She was laid down in the tub with her tights and bra still on. Leo had tied her hair up so it would not get wet to prevent her from catching hypothermia. Raph had held her up while Mikey poured water over her back and Donnie tried to remove as much of the burnt fabric from her wounds as possible without doing more damage. After disinfecting they had filled the tub with somewhat cold water and now Donnie sat next to her checking the water temperature as well as her fever. Making sure she did not slip under the surface or became too cold. It seemed to be working and her fever was steadily going down.


	8. Chapter 8

She awoke feeling cool waves around her. Her confused mind desperately searched for an explanation as she opened her eyes. Tiled walls... All the tiles where different from each other in color, some with and some without pattern. Makes sense, she thought, where would the Turtles find this many tiles of the same type. Far above her was a shower mouthpiece and she seemed to be lying down in a bathtub filled with water. She tried to move to get a better view of the room and her shoulders were instantly grabbed by a stunned Donatello.

"You're..." he seemed to shut down when he saw her blue eyes

She could feel her right hand cooling down quickly giving her the impression that he had been holding it a moment ago. She blinked.

"..You're awake." Donnie finally finished and put her back gently. While reaching for his gear to analyze her temperature .

"Yes, thank you" She spoke slowly remembering her previous disastrous interactions.

Maybe It was best to just wait for questions and answer them simply this time...she waited but got impatient while Donnie continued tinkering.

"What happened D? Why am I soaked in water...", She hesitated as more questions filled her head.

Fast she established that she was thankfully not naked. She felt weak and did not want to move, her body numb from the cold water jet she was not freezing. She could feel a warm piece of damp cloth on her forehead indicating that she probably had been running a fever.

"Never mind, don't answer that, tell me this instead..." Again she was interrupted by a door opening.

"Hey Donnie. Leo said I should guard her for now. You've been in here for hours and should rest. I brought you some food." Mikey never usually said this many sentences together unless he was up to something and this definitely sounded rehearsed. His eyes lit up.

"Dudette, You're awake!" he smiled and rushed in with a low sliding kick forcing Donnie to fall backwards and leaving Mikey in a seductive laid back position with the plate still in hand.

"Hungry?" He smiled giving his best Sean Connery imitation and she could not hold back a giggle.

"Mikey!" Donnie moaned as he sat back up looking down at the busted device in his hand. He wanted to be mad at his little brother but just like Leo he was just to relieved seeing Mikey returning to his old self.

Her stomach suddenly growled loudly which made all three of them laugh.

Fast footsteps made Michelangelo and Donatello look towards the door as Leonardo and Raphael appeared in the doorway hands lingering by their weapons as they took in Mikey and Donnie's smiling faces.

*.*.*.*

(Raph's Perspective)

Donnie was sitting as if he had be en knocked down but judging by their grins and Mikeys ridiculous stance he was the one responsible. I felt Leo relax beside me and did the same looking towards the dark haired woman in the tub. She was blushing deeply with a shy smile on her face.

"Out!", I sighed and stepped into the room "Give tha girl som'e privacy will ya." I lent Donatello a hand to get him to his feet and gave the girl a towel before ushering everyone out.

"B-but.." Donatello objected before I closed the door behind us.

*.*.*.*

(OC's Perspective)

I smiled. Thankfully they were not as different as I first thought. I could hear them arguing outside which made my smile wider. I put my hands on the tub sides and regretted myself looking down at them. My right hand was the worst. Small circles of raw red flesh visible through them. I turned them over locating the big bruise on my left hand. At least it was not swollen anymore.

I bent my legs and took hold of the tub edges again ignoring the pain shooting through my palms. I did not have much strength left and felt my eyes blacken as I stood up, balancing, waiting patiently for my eyesight to return.

I have no idea how I managed to get out of my wet clothes and freshen myself up without collapsing but by some miracle I managed. I was reaching for the door handle but stopped and knocked instead. The argument got quiet and someone opened it from the other side. Four pair of eyes watched me carefully as I took one unsteady step out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the huge towel (Which seemed to be three towels sewn together so to better fit a full grown mutant turtle). But as I exited the cold bathroom and the warm air outside hit me, I fell forward. Leo was the quickest and swiped me up bridal-style. Next thing I knew I was laid down on the couch and someone covered me in blankets the last blanket was added by Raph over my head. I tilted my head and got a peak of Raph, Leo and Donnie looking mighty uncomfortable, neither of them looking at me or each other. If there had been more light in the room I would have noticed that all their faces were a darker shade than normal. I could hear wheels on the floor as Mikey came rushing in from the kitchen with a bowl of soup in his hand.

"Special delivery" He laughed, making the guys move out of the way.

"MIKEY!" The others shouted as Mikey jumped of his skateboard in front of me making the skateboard continue on and collide with a tower of dvds that collapsed on the floor.

"Heh he, whoops" Was all Mikey could say as he took out a spoon and twirled it in his right hand.

"Here ya go sugarpuff" He smiled down at me. "Mikey's special get-well-soon-soup"

I looked doubtfully at his big smile and tried to see the expression of his brothers. The comics and different cartoons were so inconsistent when it came to Mikeys cooking. Imagining 2012 series where he'd eat basically anything, then 1987's Michelangelo who could order pizza with the most disturbing toppings and then 2003's TMNT Mikey who I seem to remember could cook or was that from the old movies? Wait, what about 2007 and 2014 movies? Mikey's spoon inched closer to my face I gave up my reasoning. I was to tired and hungry to object either way. This was either gonna be awful or awfully good. I opened up and closed my eyes tightly...

The warm liquid filled my mouth. There were a couple of slimy pieces in it and against my better judgement I bit down in one. To my surprise it seemed to be a spicy vegetable and mushroom stew with carrots, spinach and other things I could not make out. Most importantly it was good, really good. My throat and lungs still hurt but the soup did make me feel better.

"Mikey, this is delicious" His smile widened and went to give me another spoonful.

I could hear the others shuffle around. Leo went to sit down, Donnie disappeared into the kitchen, probably getting some food himself and Raph went past Mikey headed for the armchair.

"Don't give h'im too much credit will ya? He'll never shut up about it." Raph punched Mikey in the shoulder as he went by making him drop the now empty spoon in the floor.

Don seemed to have calculated for this as he threw Mikey a new one yelling "catch".

*.*.*.*

After eating Donnie went over to me, wrapping up my hands and my lover back in gauze. He put a hand on my forehead and lastly checked my pulse. He didn't say much but I noticed him stealing glances up at me. But to be fair, I only noticed because I was busy examining his face, his shell, the green spots and pasterns on his skin, the shape and size of his hands and wrists, his muscles, everything. Then again, I thought, maybe he was not stealing glances. Perhaps I made him feel uncomfortable. I looked away. He was soon done and went to sit next to Leo. Mikey was sitting on the floor rearranging the dvd tower.

I felt hot again and twisted my body under the towel and blankets. I did feel really naked sitting among them like this and wished so much for underwear. I slowly sat up tightening the biggest blanket around me.

Once again It was Raph who noticed my discomfort.

"I'll uh, I'll go get you something to wear" He grunted out and left.

Leo seemed the most serious. Like he was just waiting for me to talk. He blinked and I twitched as I remembered the feel of his blade against my neck.

Raphael soon emerged with a long dark red kimono and the others got silent. Raph, looked uncomfortable under their stares.

"Well I'm up fo' suggestions. This is all I could find ok? Unless I should give her a trench coat?" He exclaimed in an exasperated tone that was angry and sad at the same time. It made the others look away. Even Leo who had seemed so calm and collected up until then lowered his head.

"No, no that's fine" Donnie silently muttered in agreement with his brothers.

"Are you sure?" Now I felt even more uncomfortable "I don't want to take Splin..."

Raph threw the piece of clothing on top of me and I gave in. Dressing quietly under the blanket I looked up at them when I was done.

"So, time for you to give us some answers I think." Leo said simply.

By the tone in his voice I could tell it was not a question or a suggestion, it was an order. He reached behind the couch and pulled up my bag. It had a huge tear in the side and seemed half empty.

"And I think you will have to do it without the help of whatever was once in this bag." My eyes widened. "Now, let's start from the beginning. How do you know about us?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**  
 **All credits go to Eastman and Laird who created these amazing characters.**

 **Note: Thank you TheLadyOfSouls. I can't seem to stop thinking about writing more so here's another chapter for ya. ;)**

 ***.*.*.***

 **(OC's perspective)**

Explaining to the turtles all I knew was harder than I would ever have thought. Instead of picking out the DVDs and VHS tapes and just showing them, I had to try and explain that they were comic book heroes in my dimension. And instead of showing them the big comic book I had brought I asked for some paper and did my best to draw some quick sketches of the different art styles from the comics and cartoons up until present day. I could see Mikey having a hard time containing his enthusiasm when hearing about him being the Turtle Titan and eyeing my drawings with great interest. Donnie asked the most questions while Leo just seemed to examine my face and movements as I talked and drew at the same time. On and off I became too exited myself while telling of their adventures but Leos eyes got me back on track, sticking to the most important parts of the story.

Raph was just sitting back in the brown armchair with closed eyes, as if he could not care less what I was talking about. Maybe he simply did not believe me and was waiting for Leo to stop me from talking or perhaps too tired to care.

As I started talking about the book I found in the bookshop Donnie reached into his bag to get his notebook. As he did something fell out and I recognized it picking it up and unfolding it.

"Here it is! The spell. I thought I had lost it." I looked up with thankful eyes. "Where's the other one?"

Donnie looked confused.

"There was only one piece."

"N-no. I had one on each arm" I objected. "I case I lost my bag" I pointed to the broken bag proving my point.

Raph, opened one lazy eye because of my change of tone and Leo turned his attention to Donatello.

"What is she talking about Don?"

"er, well. While removing the bandages Raph put on I also removed one on her upper arm containing that note. But only one of the arms where bandaged right?"

I do not know why I felt so distraught. It's not like I wanted to get back home. I only brought the spells in case I ended up in the wrong universe. Still, a felling of dread went through my body as I saw the four brothers exchanging glances.

"I honestly can't remember" Leo answered Donnie.

"Can I see?" Donnie asked with his hand stretched out against me. I gave him the note and his face frowned up. "I've never seen letters like this before."

We continued discussing the origin of the ancient text for a while before Leo interrupted us.

"That's interesting and all but you have still not proven anything. Why should we trust you? Not much of what you have told about us and this world is correct. And you have left out a big deal about yourself as well. Why did you come here?"

I really did not want to share my story. I was trying my best to put it all behind me, to forget about it. How should I tackle this?

"Let's just say I come from a bad place. What do you mean about what I said not being correct?" I said the two sentences so fast they almost became one. Leo opened his mouth to object but Raph was faster.

"We're not crime fighters tuts."

But to me his smirk spoke louder than his words. He was either hiding something or maybe he really wanted to be doing all I had talked about.

I could hear Leo rise from the couch to say something when both Donnie and Mikey cut in.

"We rarely leave our HOME unless we have to" He had clearly taking offense to me calling it the Lair. And once again I faced how different they where in real life.

"I've never even seen a pizza" Mikey cried.

"We are turtles Mikey, I do not believe we can properly digest lactose products like cheese and..."

"Enough of this" Leo ordered

"No!"

I stunned myself as I realized it was me speaking but somehow I continued.

"Are you not masters in the art of ninjutsu and bushido?"

Leos eyes where cold and jet for some reason I stood up letting the blanket slide to the floor.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Leo's perspective)**

She stood revealing master Splinters long thick kimono. Fitting snugly against her he saw the fabric in a new life as it curved around her body. It made her look taller than she really were and she had determination in her eyes which I could not help but admire. However her next sentence threw me into anger.

"What happened to Splinter?"

"Don't talk about him as if you know anything about him." I warned her in a raised tone.

I saw Raph leaning forward in his chair behind her, Not sure if he was backing me up or getting ready to protect the girl.

"Where is he?" She did not flinch from my tone. On the contrary, it seemed to urge her on.

Her eyes were staring me down and the others fell silent. It was now a matter of who had the strongest will. And I was doing my best not to loose my temper, I had promised myself to keep calm for the sake of my brothers but the things she had spoken about threw me off.

Why would we be out there fighting criminals, risking the safety of our family? Raphael often talked about such things and Mikey of course because of the comic books he find from time to time. But master Splinter had always been extra hard on them whenever they mentioned the world above. Saying that unless it was an emergency they would absolutely stay in the sewers and never under any circumstances be seen. What this girl was talking about was silly fiction. Just because they were trained ninjas did not mean they could roam the city rooftops at night...Could they?

"Leo" Mikey interrupted softly.

I took a deep breath realizing I had no air left in my lungs and noticed my own tearful intake. I had tears streaming down my face and it shocked me. Looking around in panic over the worried expressions on my brothers faces. In panic I quickly turned and ran for the dojo.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Raph's perspective)**

I sat forward sensing the tension thicken in the room. I was never good at reading peoples auras but even I could see Leo was fighting an inner battle while he stared down this girl. Even though I only could view her from behind her stance was impressive and intimidating. Perhaps it was just because of fathers robes but I still felt chills looking at her standing tall in front of Leo.

...Leo? I suddenly was faced with the brother I had not seen since we were really young. Leo's eyes looked out in fear and they were filled with tears. My eyes widened and my brain went blank for a moment.

"Leo?" Mikey whispered from behind me and before I knew it Leo reacted like a bunny in front of car headlights, eyeing us all without really seeing us and then took fast footsteps towards the dojo. Reflexively I ran after him not noticing the shocked expressions on my remaining brothers and the dark haired woman collapsing back into the couch.

I found him pacing and muttering under his breath as I slide the door open.

"Leo!" I tried and he looked back at me. Face still tear stricken but eyes now filled with anger and confusion.

"What she's talking about can't be true Raph. You see that too do you not?" The question was not really a question but I suddenly knew what this was about.

"Leo you cant take the blame for..."

"NO! NO! She's right! I'm the leader I should have been there."

"That's not what she said" I weakly defended as my brother kept pacing back and forth flailing his arms as it fighting of ghosts.

"It's what she meant." Leos tearful voice cut deep "The Leo she is talking about would have stopped at nothing to save father and...a-a-nd instead" He was fighting his words from leaving his mouth as if he was trying to regain his calm. "Instead were just sitting here while the Shredder..." his words trailed of.

"Leo, you did all you could."

"Did I? Did we? Cause according to her we are not living up to the ninja we were trained to be."

In search for the right thing to say and as guilt filled my stomach I stepped in front of Leo's path and embraced him tightly. He tried fighting me of at first but soon I could feel him shivering as his punches to my arms lessened in force and finally he rested his arms on my shell.

We stood like that for a while until I heard his breathing turn back into a steady pace. He relaxed and stepped back wiping his face with an embarrassed outlook.

"Sorry!"

I shook my head at his words, and felt my stomach turn again.

"She is obviously confused" Leo reasoned more to himself than to me. "And friends? Friends with humans?" His words felt like a stab in my chest. I had to tell him.

"Heh, can you imagi..."

"Casey!"

"What?" Leo smiled back.

"His name is Casey Jones." Leos smile faded. "Comeon bro, ya know just as well as Mikey that I've been sneaking out at night." no answer "..One night I got in over my head with some Purple Dragons.."

"Purple Dragons? The street gang?" Leo sounded furious and his eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his skull.

"Nah, the Asian food chain" I regretted my sarcasm and quickly continued. Better get this done quickly. "As I was sayin'. I got surrounded and out of nowhere this guy sweeps in on roller skates and gives these bastards shell of a kickin'"

"And you showed yourself to him?"

"No, I'm not stupid." I objected in a growl at Leo who kept interrupting. "...Well, not tha first time."

"You saw him more than once?"

"I kept in the shadows ok. We started watching each others backs and some weeks in..."

"weeks?"

"Yes, weeks Leo. Keep up will ya." again the look of disappointment and anger made me regret my sarcasm. "The kid got seriously hurt and I had to carry him out of there"

I waited for Leo's response but his anger had faded and turned to... curiosity? His sudden change made me loose track of what I was saying.

"...Then what?"

"Eer.." I started still a bit taken aback by this unexpected turn. "He did not want to go to a hospital so he guided me to his place. A small flat connected to an old garage."

Leo looked intently at me which gave my words more ease as I continued the story.

"Remember that time I disappeared for two days a couple months ago? I said I had gotten stuck in a sewer part that was under construction and had to wait it out?" Leo nodded "Well, that wasn't true. I stayed at Caseys taking care of his wounds best as I could."

"How did he react to you?" Leo finally interrupted. Raph had to think back hard to remember. In the past months him and Casey had gotten so close it felt like they had always known each other and he treated Raph no different than his own brothers would.

"I don't remember" Leo did not seem to accept the answer. "Wha' I mean is...He treats me no different from how yall do now so..." This seemed to surprise Leo as his eyes grew more relaxed. "Maybe he was a bit confused when we entered the light of his home...but he was in so much pain I do not think he cared much what I looked like ya know."

I rubbed the back of my neck and faced Leo's gaze as I felt a heavy weight get lifted of my shoulders. Leo's gaze traveled from me then down as a frown was forming on his forehead.

"...hu.."

I looked back at my brother in disbelief.

"hu?...That's all you have to say?"

He looked back up and I was shocked to find the determination of our leader looking back at me.

"I need some time to meditate" he sounded calm and collected again. That tone that would normally drive me nuts but at the moment I appreciated being excused and bowed to him as I would usually do to Master Splinter before exiting the dojo.

 ***.*.*.***

 **Thank you all for reading this far. I would love to hear what you think about it. Be it just a thumbs up or more about what you would like me to write about is all fine to me.**

 **Also, the girl still has no name. How rude of the turtles not to ask for it jet. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's a new year and I'm back with an even longer chapter this time. Hope all of you had a good holiday.**

 **I don't know If this chapter would count as violent but there's some suspense at least. Hope you'll like it. ^^**

 ***.*.*.***

 **OC's perspective**

Jet again I awoke in confusion and pain. I blinked as I remembered Leo's tearful face. I knew I had crossed the line but for him to react like that... What had I said to awaken such feelings in him?

The room smelled of incense and I seemed to be lying down on a really thick futon mattress on the wooden floor. I slowly sat up in the dark room feeling the scab on my back crack open underneath the bandage. I made a face but let out no sound.

It took me a moment but I soon found matches, I lit one and quickly located a couple of candles beside me. I hardly had to guess I was in Leos room. It was both bare and richly decorated at the same time. Simple light floorboards and bed covers in a pastel green color. He had two small drawers in the left corner and a low box where the candles were positioned next to the futon. The box was lying on it's side so the opening became an open storage for a few books. In the slim space on the right side of the bed a big battered old ornate Chinese vase was placed. It was white porcelain with a green faded pattern of a dragon around it. Out of the vase a large branch from a cherry blossom tree was growing and it had left pink petals on the floor. I could see the space where Leo's katanas would be hanging right over the head of the makeshift bed. There were also a couple of paintbrush drawn Asian words on parchment hanging in neat lines around the room. Beside the door an old tall mirror was leaning towards the wall.

I sat down in the lotus position on the bed and took a deep breath through my nose and let the rich smell of Nag Champa fill me with serenity.

I must have fainted from the stress earlier. The pain in my lower back was growing and I could feel the opened cracks letting out pus and possibly blood, getting stuck to the gauze. As I was about to stand I put my hand on top of a piece of paper. I relaxed and unfolded it noticing three different styles of handwriting.

The first part was written in even and precise lines and read;

" _Do not try and leave this room. We have locked the door and removed anything you could use as a weapon so do not even think about it. We will be back soon to deal with you._ "

although "deal with" seemed to have been crossed out with another pencil. The next handwriting shifted between the words and letters, some really fine, others scribbled and hard to make out.

" _Hi, Try to rest and sleep if possible. If you are in pain I left some painkillers and some water by the side of the futon._ "

I looked over and dodged so the candlelight spread around the edge of the mattress and reached out as I found a water bottle and swallowed the two pills balancing on it's cap as I continued reading. This must be Donnie's writing, I thought.

 _"I also left your bag by your feet as it contains some of your clothing. Just make sure to be careful with the bindings on your back._ "

I smiled as I could almost hear his worried tone of voice in my head, something that thankfully felt familiar too the cartoons and movies.

To my surprise the last part was obviously written by Mikey since it contained the word Dudette, however the handwriting was really neat. Fine like the first part (that I suspected to be Leos) but it also had an artistic twist to the letters.

" _No need to fear Dudette, we'll be back before you know it and then we can exchange more awesome stories. Hugs and kisses from the Turtle Titan_ "

I let out a soft chuckle. Jupp, definitely Mikey. I went through my bag and thanked myself for packing my clothes in a separate plastic bag inside the bag hindering them from escaping through the big hole. Finally got on some fresh underwear and a couple of warm socks, a dark green long tank top and found a pair of purple soft shorts. For a moment I wondered if I should put on something other than the kimono clearly belonging to Master Splinter.

I trailed my hand over the soft thick fabric. It had a really dark shade of red and broad borders with black and gold embroidery. It was really quite exquisite. I softly stood holding it up before me giving it a good look before sliding it over my arms once more and tying it around my waist. I admired the embroidery at the end of my arms and suddenly caught my own reflection in the mirror feeling silly.

Just then I heard scratches on the other side of the door. I knew it would be locked but reached for the handle anyway. As the door failed to open I could hear the cat give out weak insulted noises.

"I'm sorry Klunk. I can't open the door." I tried as the cat continued stroking the door. Well, I probably could, but better not, I thought to myself.

I went back to Leo's bed and carefully laid down on my side. Discomfort made me reach beneath my ribs and pull out the note. I was about to put it away as I noticed the writing on the back of it, clearly written in haste it simply read;

" _Thanks_ "

Raph? I felt surprise rise inside me. Just where had they gone of to? Raph had shocked me when he had said the thing about them not being fighters. Imagining the turtles not fighting the Shredder was just to weird. If they were not the teenage mutant ninja turtles who stood against The Foot and The Purple Dragons then...who were they? Did they even call each other brothers? How much did I really know about them in this world?

Even with all these questions filling my head I could feel sleep trying to catch me and I blew out the candles. I wished for all five of them to return safely. And cursed myself for trying to picture Donnie's eyes looking down at me.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Mikey's Perspective)**

I tried remembering training sessions. Why had I complained about them again? In comparison to this...

I tried to remember the joy I had felt as Leo stepped out of the dojo and told us to get ready. I tried remembering joking on the rooftops as we moved closer to Shredders building. I tried to remember if I had shut the door to my room when we left. I tried desperately to remember anything other than the herd of foot soldiers who were close behind me.

It had all gone smoothly as we infiltrated the lair. Donnie had hacked a computer to find fathers location and we moved with ease through the building which had seemed to have low security this late at night. There had even been that awesome moment in that slim corridor where we all had to stretch ourselves out from wall to wall up in the ceiling to avoid getting detected. Once we found Splinter we were all just too far inside a trap seemingly designed for us. I could not remember how we got out and my heart was still pumping hard against my shell. I never felt adrenaline like this before but I could tell it was running out as I pushed myself harder to make the next jump between two rooftops.

As we got out Leo had told us to split up and not return to the lair until morning no matter what. Raph and Donnie had objected since Master Splinter needed medical attention but there was no time to argue and before I knew it Raph, Leo, Donnie, Casey, Splinter...they were all gone.

The rain was increasing steadily. Mid jump between two buildings I rubbed the water out of my eyes and turned my head to look back. I was used to running on the wet sewer floor and noticed the ninjas behind me having more trouble with their landings. Remembering sensei's words too "Always mind your surroundings" I realized this downfall could be used to my advantage. A couple of quick turns and I noticed it took the foot some moments to redirect themselves. Some of them sliding and tripping, others seemed to have poor visibility through their masks and simply lost sight of me for a couple of seconds.

Use the environment! What else? Use what I have?

I remembered Donnie saying something about smoke bombs. Where had I put those? I patted the pockets around my belt until I found them and pulled one out. I found a good spot and threw one behind me just as a reached an edge but instead of jumping I turned left and then left again behind a pipe before jumping to a lower roof. Once again looking back mid jump I saw how the smoke failed miserably in the heavy rain although it seemed the powder had created a slippery spot near the edge and soldiers where falling over the edge headfirst.

I was about to smile but had to dodge a throwing star that was aimed at my head. I winced as two others stuck to my shell. I could not keep this up for much longer but they were still too many to fight of. My eyes flickered down as a door in an alleyway opened. Five bombs left. It was a really bad plan but as a throwing knife sliced by my left bicep as another bounced of my shell it turned into a matter of life and death.

 ***.*.*.***

The foot clan followed their leaders example and took out their own throwing weapons and hurled them at the freak jumping in a steadily slowing pace in front of them. The shell looked like target practice with knives and stars sticking out and it held it's arm as it started to bleed. Just as they thought the worst chase was over the creature speed up again dodging back and fort around pipes and roof constructions. Through the rain it was difficult to keep track of the beast and the blood was swiftly washed away in the rain. Suddenly a big mist of smoke went up in front of them. Just like before it failed and the dust fell down with the water and yet again they were running to fast to stop. The slippery space was much bigger this time and by the time the first of them had gotten back to their feet the creature had disappeared.

The leader cursed and hurriedly sent his soldiers out in four different directions to track to beast over the rooftops. It might have looked big and clumsy at first glance but it was most definitely a skilled ninja.

 ***.*.*.***

Mikey breathed heavily in the dark. Through the big window he saw the shadows of his followers jump off in different directions. By the exception of one who seemed to stay behind, now blending himself into the shadows. Most likely their leader, Mikey thought. He knew this meant the others would rejoin him after their search. It also meant he could not leave until they did since the leader on the roof would surely spot him if he tried to run now.

He sighed and gave the woman in front of him a weak smile. He had tackled her through the door and up against the wall inside, covering her mouth with his large hand and she looked back at him with terrified green eyes.

"Hi" he whispered trying to sound calm and friendly through his heavy breathing. "I'm not gonna hurt you I promise. I just have some thugs after me. I'll be gone as soon as they are"

It was really dark but he could see how she kept staring at him. His face inches away from hers. She had a sweet fragrance of lavender and vanilla. He had never been this close to a human before.

Or well, not this close to a human "Girl" considering he had just met Casey Jones for the first time a couple of hours ago. Casey had walked straight up to Mikey and hugged him as Raph introduced him first. Raph had had to grab Leo so he would not slice Casey up there and then from his sudden approach.

The weak light entering the store windows made parts of the woman's hair glow bright red. He moved away to take in more of her face and wondered how much she could make out of him.

"I really, REALLY promise not to hurt you so don't be scared ok?" She nodded weakly as he let his hold of her go softer. "I am going to take my hands away, ok? So don't scream." He looked at her intently and when she nodded again he carefully let go and stepped back, his hands above his head in surrender.

There was only silence for a long moment before he dared to move his hands downwards.

"So Dudett.." He was stunned silent by a hard kick to his plastron which knocked him back against the door.

Mikey winced and fell to his knees while the girl rushed away around the corner through a back door and seemingly up some stairs. The kick had not hurt as much as the sharp weapons getting pushed deeper into his shell.

He could hear her rattling with keys and forced himself up on his feet and stumbled up the stairs after her.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Green eyed girl's Perspective)**

The man had jumped me out of nowhere in the alley. I would always look carefully before stepping out to throw the garbage, especially this late at night. It had been empty, I'm sure of it, but on my way back...he seemed to have come at me from above. But that's impossible. The alley had no windows and no fire escape to jump from. Not on that side.

I thanked my lucky star he had been dumb enough to let me go but now I furiously fumbled with the keys and made a silent wow to take away anything unnecessary from the key chain if I lived through this. I wiped my face and noticed the blood on my hand, but it was not mine.

My mind raced. All I had to do was; get in and call the cops!

His steps on the stairs startled me to drop the keys but as I picked them up I was holding the apartment key. The door swung open but I was not fast enough and he forced himself in. I ran towards the phone but he was suddenly in front of me. He was fast. I backed up and stumbled over my coat hanger.

"Calm down, please" he urged through the darkness, closing in with his hand stretched towards me. "I wont hurt you Dudette."

I untangled myself and grabbed an umbrella to help me fight. My breath was unsteady through the adrenaline chock and my legs were shaking. I put my back to the wall and used it to slide into a standing position.

Suddenly my back touched the light button the room was flooded with light but went black soon after as I fainted.

"...A giant...turt..le?"

 ***.*.*.***


	11. Chapter 11

(Donnie's Perspective)

I breathed slowly from my hiding place. Once I had lost the thugs following me I had only one place in my mind. I had to go there to distract myself or my mind would surely explode. The tech dump under Roosevelt Island bridge. It was far from home but I knew the sewers by heart. Down the sewer lid I was currently staring at, a couple of turns and in through the right one, a busted pipe with clean water would carry me in a downward angle and drop me near home within minutes. It was dangerous since I only had one chance to jump of at the end of the tube before the stream waterfalled down before it split into seven different directions. Once in the water the current would drag you anywhere it wanted. The first time he had ended up all the way over in Jersey. He did not care to know how far the other six would take him.

I kept tinkering with a tracker device that would help me track my brothers phones if they were not to return. The thought was too much and made me sick to my stomach. I'd gone over the events one hundred times in my head and tinkering did not help distract me as much as I had hoped it would.

Leo had taken Master Splinter himself and Raph had run of with Casey. I had wanted to take Splinter with me myself since he needed to be patched up but the more I thought about it I knew I could not have carried him all this way myself. On the other hand I did not know if Leo could do that either but I shook that thought away. Raph should have carried father home. But with Casey following Raphs footsteps the clan would surely have gone after the largest group of three.

...Or would they? Again I felt sick to my stomach remembering turning to memorize which direction everyone else were heading and noticing the largest cluster of maybe forty foot soldiers going after my little brother while I only had ten or fifteen soldiers after myself.

Was Mikey still safe?

I blocked out images of Mikeys beaten blooded face from my mind. What was wrong with me? Michelangelo was the fastest out of all of us, he would be fine!. . . He would be safe!

*.*.*.*

(Raph's Perspective)

I kicked over a kitchen chair. Where the shell was everyone?

"Raph, calm down will ya" Casey was standing watch by the door. Leo had told me not to bring him here since he did not trust him but right now I could care less what old Fearless though as long as he came back home safe.

A strange orange cat jumped the counter and stared at me for a moment, tilting it's head.

"What are you looking at? Shoo!" I tried pushing the home invader off the edge but it dodged and stroke itself against my arm instead. It halted, sniffed me and looked up at me again before, with an offended look on it's face, jumped down and ran up the stairs.

I grunted. I had to find and throw the animal out later. How had it ended up down here anyway?

"Someone's coming" Casey stated.

I rushed over and we closed the trapdoor behind us weapons ready.

The steps became louder but stopped. Some echoing voices and they started moving again. I motioned for Casey to take cover but the numbskull stood his ground. The others shadows emerged from around the corner as I dragged Casey out of the light. But soon three familiar faces showed themselves.

"Leo, Donnie" I rushed over and picked up Splinter from between them.

Donnie had bloodshot eyes but seemed fine. Leo on the other hand had blood on his face and arms. Casey opened the trapdoor and Donnie rushed in. I hesitated.

"Leo are you okey?"

"I'm FINE" he coughed as he leaned his elbow against the sewer wall. "I'm right behind you"

I eyed him carefully. But as I turned to take a couple of steps towards the lair I heard him splash down onto the ground. My eyes went wide.

"Casey" I yelled and he immediately showed his face, baseball bat at the ready.

I sighed at his stupid exited face and motioned my head at Leo as I carried Master Splinter towards the lab.

"Better get another bed ready Don" I said as I carefully put our father down on the one he had prepared.

Donnie's face had changed and instead of confusion, fear, insecurity or any of his normal expressions I watched is face turn serious as he gave me instructions and soon Leo laid in a stretcher next to Splinter. Donnie eyes traveled fast as he examined him wiping away the blood when Leo grabbed his hand.

"No Don! Take care of Splinter first" Leo begged as he cough up some blood.

To my surprise my genius brother still looked dead serious and took Leo's hand away from his own.

"I am not alone Leo. It will be fine." He gave a weak smile as he reached out and put a needle in Leonardo's arm.

Leo drifted of. Donnie turned to me and Casey.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" I stared back at my brother. "Casey! You go out into the tunnels and wash away any tracks of blood that Leo might have left for at least two miles, then return here. Raphael!" I stood to attention as Casey rushed of. "Wash and disinfect your hands and arms. You will help me."

"But I don't know ho.."

"You WILL help me! Do exactly what I say."

Unbelievable, Fearless was gone for one second and Donnie turned into him just like that. It was weird to see my normally distracted and insecure brother like this but somehow I liked it. It suited him. I smiled.

"Yes, just tell me what to do."

"Wash and disinfect your hands and arms." He sighed and said the words slowly as he went to work on Splinter.

"Oh... Yeah. Right" I stammered out.

*.*.*.*

The tabby cat had followed Casey outside into the tunnels. This was so exiting, Casey though while trying to collect himself and the nights events. Infiltrating secret lairs, escaping, getting chased down by ninjas. New York seemed to be hiding so much more than those bastard Purple Dragons.

"Mjao" The cat hissed as he missed jet another bloody hand print on the wall behind him.

"Clever cat"

It purred and went on ahead as he poured some water over another print and scrubbed lightly until it was gone. The tiny kitten jumped happily over the stream flowing through the middle of the tunnel. Ninja cat, ninja turtles, why not? Casey shrugged his shoulders.

He had not been surprised when Raph had turned up by his window, however when Rapael's brothers had stepped inside he was both surprised and overjoyed. Raph had told him so much about them he felt like he knew that already. Leo did not seem to share his enthusiasm. Then he found out there had been one family member Raph had left out in all his stories. The father figure.

Perhaps that's the reason Raphael had gotten so mad about the stories Casey had shared about his own drunken father. Because he had never imagined a father being that way to his own son. Casey frowned remembering Raphs face when they opened up the cell door and finding the unconscious ratman.

The tabby cat in front of him slipped in its landing and washed with the stream towards Jones who picked it up.

"Careful there kitty cat"

*.*.*.*

(Donnie's Perspective)

I finally sat back In my chair and breathed out feeling the tension release itself from my shoulders. Raphael turned to me in panic needle and thread still in hand.

"Wha'? What happened? What's wrong? Don?"

I smiled weakly back at my brother. Usually so tough on the surface, now he looked like Mikey when he could not remember which prank someone was yelling at him about. Raph had taken off his usual red mask since he thought the ends got in the way as he tried stitching up Leo's arm. He looked so much younger this way.

"Nothing is wrong Raph" I said calmly as I stood once more. "They are both stable"

He just stared blankly back at me.

"Splinter is getting the blood he lost back in a steady pace, he just needs rest. He might be out for a couple of days but he will pull through. We will know more when he wakes up. As as far as Leo goes there does not seem to be any internal bleeding, he is just bruised up and exhausted. Most of the blood on him was from Splinter or..." My voice trailed of as I glanced at Leo's bloodied swords lying by the door.

I walked over looking over Raphaels stitching on Leos arm. There had been cuts on both arms and legs and I could clearly see where Raph had gotten better and the current wound seemed neatly stitched.

"You wanna finish up?!" he tried giving me the needle looking towards the door.

I was about to protest when noticed his shaking hands. I turned to him and saw his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Ye-ah, sure"

I watched him go, steady paced with clutched fists out of the lab.

*.*.*.*

(Klunk's Perspective)

When I woke up the first time today my friend was gone as usual. But for the first time the door had been open. Careful at first I looked around looking for my friend but when I could not find him I ran around exploring until I heard shifting from one of the rooms. The handle had moved but they had not let me in. However the voice was nice and friendly so I cuddled up next to door. Thought I would wait until they came out of there.

The second time I awoke It was because of a loud noise. I looked through the bars from the top floor down towards the ruckus and jumped down as I saw my friend. Or I thought he was my friend. He had the same green color but he smelled wrong.

I jumped down the counter and climbed back up the stairs towards the door with the friendly voice. This time choosing a spot closer to the edge so I could keep track of the green thing that was not my friend.

The green thing grunted as I put my front paws in front of me over the edge. Then he ran through a wall. Weird, I thought, there was no opening there before. I laid myself down in the silent place once more.

The third time I tried ignoring the voices. One eye open I saw three green things had entered together with a man and a hairy thing. All of them smelled like metal and rain and nothing like my friend. I felt sad and hungry. I had to find him, like he found me. I stood and pranced down the stairs and when the man rushed towards the wall I went with him. He seemed happy and friendly which reminded me of my friend so I decided to go with him and help him find whatever it was he was looking for.

We returned much later and I was soaked through and ran towards the closed door hoping someone would open it this time. Two of the green ones started arguing and I could hear the human too. My door was still closed. I looked over the edge. Maybe they could open it? The purple green one rushed out and came back with a tiny box with a nice red blinking dot on it. If I had only been a little warmer and less sad I might have been able to catch it. Either way the other green thing accepted the blinking thing and a red piece of fabric, much like the orange one my friend use to wear. He and the human then rushed out.

Maybe they were going to find my friend now. I rushed over in full speed but the door closed right in front of me and I crashed right into it.

*.*.*.*

Donnie had just turned his tired head as something orange jumped down from above. Turning he watched the tabby cat crashing paws first into the wall. A look of surprise filled his face as he watched the cat jump up and down and give out offended hisses. Then it calmed down and started licking his paw.

"Are you ok there?" Don asked and hunched down.

The cat looked up as if he had not known anyone was watching and tilted it's head.

"It's ok little guy. Come here." The cat strode over and seemed to be limping slightly.

"That's right" Donnie comforted as he carefully lifted the little thing up like a baby "Let me see that"

He examined the foot and squeezed the pads and the bones slightly while the cat just watched him. It was cold and wet but did not seem to be in pain. After a couple of seconds the kitten started grabbing after his own fingers with his paws. Donnie chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with you I see"

The tiny kitten seemed highly confused and offended to be put down again and eyed him all the way up the stairs. Donnie watched in amusement as the proud kitten stumbled on some stairs since he did not look where he was going. When it stopped and scratched on Leo's door he cursed to himself and rushed after it.

*.*.*.*

(OC's Perspective)

I had awoken from a noise, like something getting knocked over. That was 3, maybe 4 hours ago now. It was hard to tell time when you had no indicators of it passing. There had been voices, the opening and closing of doors and just now more arguing before the silence.

I stood close to the door and looked down as I heard scratching again. I bent down.

"Hey again Klunk" the scratching stopped and I heard someone threading up the staircase and then the key twisted in the door. I tried to stand too quickly stepping on my kimono causing me to fall forward just as the door came at me. I hit my head and fell back.

*.*.*.*

(Donnie's Perspective)

I slowly opened the door when it was suddenly pushed against me. I got a hard blow to my face but was able to regain my footing and draw my bo staff. Before I could stop it the silly cat strode in through the creak in the door.

"Ow ow ow, yes, hello to you to Klunk" I heard a pained giggle from inside and pushed the door open with the staff.

The girl was lying propped up on one elbow on the floor while trying to get the cat of her. I hit the light switch, my staff still in hand. The tabby cat blinked angrily in the light and jumped by me out of the room.

"Oh, that's what that button is for" She said jokingly while rubbing a round space on her forehead that started going red.

"You really have a knack for getting hurt" I put my staff next to Leos mirror.

"It's my only real talent"

If I had had them I would have raised an eyebrow at her.

"So... you named the cat Klunk?"

"Hahah, no don't be silly. Mikey named him Klunk" she responded reaching for me to help her up.

A flash of memory returned itself to me from when we were no more than maybe 5. We had found some coal that day and I remember drawing a robot on a flat sewer wall. Raph had bullied Mikey as usual about his drawing.

"Nooo Raphie. I's s Klunk" Mikey defended

"Wha's a Klunk" I had asked interrupting Raphs teasing.

"I's ma kitt'n. Wh'n I a'm big I will ha'e a cat Klunk!"

It was still weird how much this girl knew. But her information was still slightly off. I had never seen the cat before so maybe she was all wrong, yet how would she know about that old memory?

I reached out to her and swallowed hard, trying not to glance at her bare legs showing through the slit in the kimono. Her right foot and ankle was tattooed but I could not make out more than that it was mostly blue.

I caught both of her fragile hands in my left and swiftly pulled her up. She seemed to lean closer than she really had to and I felt my entire body grow warm. Maybe letting go of the staff had been a bad idea. Even with Leo's richly scented room the smell of her filled me up. Something sweet with a hint of cinnamon. I put my right hand by her left ear and pulled her hair behind her neck to her right shoulder. Following the strands letting the edges lay in my green hand. Her black hair flowed down in waves that ended in a dark purple pool. It made me blush. Why had I done that?

I stepped back keeping my eyes on her hands. Her eyes were too dangerous I knew that.

"May I!?" I commented more than asked as I started unraveling the bandages, still not looking up.

"Of course!" She answered and I could feel her watching me just like she had done in the living area. It made me nervous. No matter what she had told them about comics and cartoons this was real life and she probably realized her own mistake in coming here. Fantasy is always sweeter than reality. That's probably why she had panicked about the missing note, not being able to escape. I could almost hear her having the word "freak" on the tip of her tongue.

"What happened?" This snapped me back to reality. Why would I care about what she thought about me right now? Bloodied images of Mikey's lifeless body flashed before my eyes again. Why had he not picked up his cell?

"Where did you go? Did you find Master Splinter?"

"Y-yes yes, Its a long story, but 'He' is safe. Have you been able to sleep?" She seemed calmer as I started talking but then tensed up.

" **D**!" There it was again I could not help glancing into her eyes and got stuck like I knew I would "What do you mean 'HE' is safe? Where are the others?"

She looked worried, why would she worry about mutant freaks like us?

Those eyes starred straight into my soul, there was no use in hiding. Now I understood Leo's reaction earlier tonight, before he had rushed for the dojo. This girl had a strange power that I could not get away from. As if under someone elses control I began to speak.

"I don't.." My voice cracked and she motioned for us to sit down. And suddenly everything about this night came bursting out. Raph's confession about Casey, my fears of letting the team down, the joy and sadness och finding father, the trap, the hunt even how scarred I was for Mikey. It seemed to upset her gravely to hear he was missing but she tried comforting me just the same. I told her about Splinter and Leo and all he blood. About Raph and Casey going to search for Mikey with the tracker.

"What if I calibrated it wrong? They'll never find him. What if the Shredder got him already? What if..."

She suddenly grabbed my face with both hands and made me face her.

"Can you, please, stop that great big brain of yours and stop to listen for two seconds?"

I stared into those wonderfully blue eyes for what seemed like forever as her smile grew. She did not say anything but... there was something else.

Voices! My eyes widened and I ran up to Leo's door opening and looked down out over our home.

*.*.*.*


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back and I still do not own TMNT. ^^**

 ***.*.*.***

 **(OC's perspective)**

Donnie had rushed out as soon as he heard the voices. I stood up on unsteady legs. Klunk waited just outside the opening and I grabbed him before he could jump away. He resisted for a while so I grabbed his back-paws in one hand while caressing him until he gave in and stopped his resistance. I noticed how cold he was and put him inside the kimono and tightened the belt making it into a makeshift kitty-hammock. He looked up at me as I walked down the stairs but finally laid down by my left side.

The voices came from the lab but were not as friendly as I first thought.

"Sensei! Father! Calm down! Please"

I looked inside seeing a tearful Leonardo and Donnie wrestling with Splinter who flailed and clawed at the both of them. He knocked a syringe out of Donnies hand and it broke on the floor. Out of instinct my eyes traveled the room looking for something useful to help them. On the desk next to me were more syringes but they were all empty, metal tools, blueprints, pencils, nothing of use. My gaze halted at Leo's blood soaked swords on the floor beside the desk but I returned to what I was looking for and ran over to Donnie's computer pulling out a couple of cords and rushed to Donnie who gratefully took them tying Splinters left hand down.

Splinter aimed another blow at Don's head and before thinking I grabbed after it. Not managing to grab it but still knocking it away from D's face. Leo caught Splinters wrist and helped holding it down while Donnie tied it to the bed frame. It would seem they had won but Splinter suddenly whipped his tail at Don and kicked Leo in the face unraveling his right hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" He yelled in a dark demanding tone.

Both of the turtles had panic in their eyes but Leo rushed forward again holding Splinter in place. Again acting without thinking I put my entire upper body over Splinters legs and tail grabbing the rail on the other side of the bed to stay in place.

Out of nowhere Don reappeared and grabbed Splinters head. He held a piece of soaked cloth, putting it against Splinters face until his motions stopped. He kept it there while Splinters breathing slowly got more relaxed.

Leo gazed at me, he was sweating and breathing hard and his eyes were blood-struck and watery. Blinking suddenly his eyes fell back and he started to fall, I took hold of his wrist. Although he was too heavy for me I managed to keep him from falling backwards long enough for Donnie to catch him.

 ***.*.*.***

Raph cursed. End of the line. He looked up and touched the sewer wall. Mikey was right above them and according to the map he was inside a building. Angry eyes watched the blinking red dot.

"Hay, at least he's not in Shredders building." Casey tried as he walked backwards finding the closest manhole cover. He stepped up on the ladder.

"For all we know he's a dead turtle sunbathing on the roof."

Raphaels harsh words made Case step back down again.

"Don't say stuff like that"

He knew how worried Raph really was and how much he hated staying in the sewer while Casey would go topside looking for Mikey.

"I'll keep talking on the cell" He punched Raph in the shoulder but figured it was best to just go when he did not get the usual reaction.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Raph's perspective)**

I watched Case place the cover back down and the sewer returned to darkness. I tried calming myself down while all the scenarios rushed to my head. Images of my little brother beaten, broken or even dead filled the insides of my skull. What if the foot had captured him? Maybe Casey was walking into a trap. Or worse, what if they only found the phone but no Mikey up there.

It had been over 11 hours since we infiltrated the Shredders lair. Four and a half hour since Leo, Don and Splinter had returned home. Had Mike been here all this time? What if they were still fighting inside... or torturing him.

The t-cell rang. I realized it had not gone more than a couple of seconds since Case disappeared and wondered to myself if Don's brain worked that fast all the time. I shook of the bad feeling creeping up my back and answered.

"Talk to me Case.."

"There's next to nothing on this street . .. But the building has a second hand shop, aaand it is closed."

"...So" I asked after a long pause, not getting what he getting at.

"There are opening hours to stores, Raph. They should've opened two hours ago."

"Ya, think he's in there then? Just go in already." I grunted impatiently.

"I can't just break in into a store the middle of the day Raph" He snapped in a hushed voice. "I'm looking for another way in."

"Oh no..." I heard a sound like gravel, He had picked something up from the ground.

"What is it? What did you find" I long silence.

"Talk to me."

"...The backdoor in the alley is locked." Another long pause "I'm gonna go around."

I heard his footsteps on the ground mixed with human sounds in the distance slowly going fainter.

"...Case? What.."

"There! A fire escape." He exclaimed and I heard him grunt and the clanking of metal.

"What do you see" My palms were sweating, and I just wanted him to keep talking.

"Calm down hothead, I need to be stealthy he... Oh, no!"

"Oh no? What now? Oh no what?"

He heard a flapping sound and how Casey got his air knocked out of him and a hard thud.

"CASEY!" I started pacing in panic as more images entered my brain. I took in every detail in the walls around me trying to keep my head clear. Clutching my hands hard so I would not rush up there myself like an idiot.

A loud angry yell.

"Ouph!" a crash

"CASEY?" I yelled since I could do nothing more.

"No no stop, he's with me." My eyes widened. That was Mikey's voice. Thank god he was still alive.

"..Oh, sorry" The female voice made me confused and then anger slowly rose in me.

"MIKEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER!"

"Sorry Mikey I think I knocked him out" I could not tell if her voice was friendly or sarcastic "what's.." scratching sounds covered the microphone.

"MIKey!" I tried hesitating halfway through.

"I think it's for you..."

"H-hello" Mikey sounded weak and tired

"Mikey? Are ya alright? What happened?"

"Yeah yeah, chill dude. I'm fine!.. Case's out though"

The chuckle and ease in his tone emptied all the worry and eased my muscles. I took a deep breath and steadied my shaking hands.

"Good!...THEN WHERE THE SHELL HAVE YA BEEN? When I get my hands on ya I swear I'll KILL you. Why have ya not answered your cell? What do you take us for? I'm g-gonn'a pound ya Mikey..."

"I'm sorry I lost it some time in the chase. R-Raphie? Are you crying?" He asked timidly

"ugh, Don't be stupid shell for brains" I coughed as I shook my head making the tears fall to the sewer floor.

"Just get down here as soon as it gets dark!"

"Umm, I'm a bit tied up actually... Like literally!" 

***.*.*.***

 **Please leave a review If you like me to write more ;)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I do not own TMNT.**

Thanks for still hanging in there

 **TheLadyOfSouls. You will find out in this chapter ^^**

Thank you

 **LooksOnTempests for showing interest. I have several ideas about Splinters condition. We will just have to see which one I'll find works best with the story.  
**  
 **maisiethegamer15, Comments like this is what drives me to write more and I appreciate them greatly. Thanks!**

* * *

 ***.*.*.***  
 **(OC's perspective)**

I had helped Donnie locking master Splinter into the container after tying him down the same way I had been contained before on the stretcher. Don was checking Leos temperature while I stood leaning in the lab doorway eating some leftovers I had found in the fridge.

I eyed his tense features carefully. He looked pale and distant. It did not feel like he was all there, like parts of him had been shut out. Though I did not blame him after seeing Splinter that way. The memory of it gave me a stab in the heart, I could not begin to imagine the emotions going through Don right now.

His motions slowly ceased as he finished his checkup on Leo and now he just stood there gazing into nothingness. I put my plate down and walked over to him. He paid me no attention until I stood on my toes and put my arms around his neck. I felt him twitch slightly in front of me and bend forward drawing his body away from mine. I stepped closer hugging him more tightly now that I could reach around him better. He froze.

"It's ok **D**! We will find a way to make things as they were before. I know we can, together!" I felt how he started to shiver. "It is ok!"

Slowly he seemed to reach around me as well and I felt his weight against me. His knees where giving in and we slowly sunk down to our knees but I refused letting him go. A drip on my shoulder urged me continue speaking.

"It's ok D! I'm here. Things will be ok. Splinter is alive.. and the others will be back soon, I'm sure." He removed one had and put it up to his face while letting out a sniffle. I touched his neck carefully and he surprised me putting his hand on my the top of head slowly stroking me down across my back. I tightened my grip around him.

I had forgotten about Klunk who now wriggled to get out of my kimono. Donatello felt him and we loosened our hug enough for us both to look down as the cat untangled himself, stepped over onto Donnies knee, sniffing the air and then jumped off. The gloom tension that had been hanging over us seemed to have left the room. Looking up I saw his hazel eyes closely watching my features. It took him a few seconds to realize I was looking right at him. Our eyes locked together.

We both jumped when Don's phone rang out in the silence.

 ***.*.*.*  
(Raph's perspective)**

"Raph? Did you find him?" Donnie's voice cracked saying my name.

"Yeah! Some place above a secondhand shop. Slight problem though. He's in some girl's apartment. She knocked Casey out and told me to stay away."

"What?"

"It's getting dark so I'm just calling telling you that I'll be heading in.."

"But.."

"Is Fearless awake jet?"

"Raph I don't think tha..."

"I can't just sit here Don!" I interrupted, not willing to back down.

"What's wrong?" I heard the girl in the background. She sounded close. Had he let her out?

"Leo is out cold and Splinter..."

"I get it Brainiac. It'll be fine. Call you when where out and on our way back"

 ***.*.*.*  
(Donnie's perspective)**

"Raph, wait. I don't think.."

The sudden silence told me he had hung up.

"Aah shell!"

"What happened?" Her worried blue eyes followed me as I ran over to my computer tapping in the tacker information. She followed me over and eyed the map.

"That's where Mikey is?"

"Yeah! Some apartment on top of this second hand store"

"...Second time around?"

I looked at her in question but quickly looked it up.

"Eh, yeah!" I felt no need to question how she knew that. Was I starting to believe her story? "...Is that bad?"

She gave me a secret knowing smile.

"Only if Raph wont behave himself." I gave her questioning a look. Did she know anything about my hotheaded brother? Her features changed.

"Yeah, you're right" She answered as if reading my mind "Give me that?" I gave her my T-phone "How do I call Mikey?"

 ***.*.*.*  
(Red head girl's perspective)**

I had no idea what to do next. Should I try to run? I really should before I got dragged further into this mess. Jet somehow I did not want to. You know how you wait your entire life for it to...start? For that one amazing thing to come along and change all you thought you knew, forever? Maybe this was it?...Then again, this might also be the beginning of the end of my life. The voice on the other end of the cellphone had not sounded friendly. And the turtle-man in front of me said he had been followed by some "thugs". But what kind of thugs used sharp throwing weapons?

So here I was, 28 years old with a giant bleeding mutant turtle and some kind of masked superhero wannabe tied to my kitchen chairs blindfolded. Thinking about it it sounded like the start of a really bad B-movie. I had been trying to stop the bleeding when that guy had appeared in through the window. Was he one of the thugs? But then again, the turtle-man had stopped me from hitting him.

I eyed the turtle who called himself Michelangelo as he continued telling me about himself and his family while I cleaned out his wounds. Pulling out another bloody throwing star from his shell, he covered up a yelp with a laugh. Even thought he must be in pain he seemed cheerful and it worried me.

His words ceased when another cellphone began ringing. I eyed him and began searching the other man and soon found a strange turtle shaped phone in his leather jacket pocket.

"That's my ringtone!" Michelangelo exclaimed and smiled. "You found it!" I ignored him but answered the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, hi!" A young female voice on the other end. I looked at the turtle man in suspicion and walked closer to the window glanced down the fire escape. "April, right?"

"What?"

"April O'Neil?"

I tried not to sound chocked as I answered the woman on the other end. This was my uncles apartment. How could they possibly know my name.

"Yes? Who is this?" I asked again more harshly.

"I'm a friend of the turtles.." Turtles, plural, there was more of them. How many? I went back over to Michelangelo.

"What? Who is it?" He asked innocently. Had he just been toying with me all this time because he knew he really had the upperhand? I should've run when I had the chance, right after calling the cops. Why in the world had I chosen curiosity over safety?

"I know you might not believe it" the voice began "but they really mean you no harm."

"Why are you telling me this?" My tone filled with doubt.

"Well, because it's getting dark and Raphael, the other turtle you talked to on the phone is...well let's say impulsive and very protective. The turtle in your apartment, Mikey, is his little brother..."

I paused slowly removing the blindfold off of Mikey's face. Bright blue eyes blinked up at me through the orange mask he was wearing. Nothing in the way he had been speaking to me had seemed threateningly. But looks could be deceiving.

"Look, I'm trying to help you April. Just listen please. If Raph thinks you mean harm towards his family he WILL hurt you... You don't have much time!" She urged

"Wh-why should I trust you? It could just be a trick to take me out."

"Ugh, You've spent hours with Mikey now, you can't possibly believe that." I said nothing "The way it is right now we won't be able to stop Raphael. So either you have to face his fury alone or...You could release Mikey and he will help you calm Raph down."

A clank of metal made me look up. My throat went dry and weak hands dropped the shell shaped phone. It clattered on the floorboards as I starred out in the darkness outside the window.

"April? April, are you still there?" The sound seemed to echo as time slowed around me.

 ***.*.*.***


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter in a bit shorter than the others but It is also rather intense so I hope you'll forgive me. I had fun writing this chapter and hope you don't find it too...bloody. :S**

 **Note: I do not own TMNT**

* * *

 ***.*.*.*  
(Raph's perspective)**

I knew I was being rash and impatient. I had gone over a couple of strategies in my head for the past few hours but as night approached, and after calling Donnie, I lost the last restraint I had left. I did not care anymore who was holding my little bro and best bud captive but they were gonna pay for whatever they had done to them.

The worry in the back of my head for Leo and master Splinter was not helping. I needed to get home and the care of them as well Hy brain was a mess and I was real tired and hungry. I jumped up the fire escape with determination but landed clumsily. I heard a clatter from inside.

"Shell" I whispered to myself as shadows stirred in the dark apartment.

I did not bother to hide my presence looking in through the window. The room was big and L-shaped with the kitchen in the small space in front of me. The entire flat was dark with the exception for a lamp in the kitchen. I saw the dark silhouettes of three people. Casey's head hung, his arms behind his back, Mikey's shell outlined in front of the light and then a third person with fiery red hair that seemed to glow. Her face was covered in darkness, still I noticed her looking right at me. In her hand...a knife.

My vision turned red as she stepped closer to Mikey. I lost all control and did no longer care if the whole neighborhood would see me. I smashed through the window using my sais, jumping into the kitchen space making glass fly in all directions. She swiftly got to Mikey.

"Oh, no ya don't" I threatened and rushed jumping and sliding over the kitchen island, my foot aimed directly at her face.

 ***.*.*.***

The line went dead. After trying to call back a couple times, getting no response, she put down the phone, fear in her eyes. Donnie kept his curious golden brown eyes on her pale face where she stood hunched forward beside him, her hands on his desk. Her eyes flickered back and fort as if she tried catching her own thoughts. Her worried expression made his heart twist underneath his plastron. He placed a comforting hand over her small one making her catch his eye.

"Who is April?" He asked gently "To us I mean?"

The question seemed to upset her and she looked away. Opening and closing her mouth as if trying to find the right words. He waited patiently and absentmindedly stroke his finger over the top of her right hand. She looked down at it then up at him again. Her dim blue eyes still confused and far off.

"She...She's your best friend Don.."

 ***.*.*.***

Leo was not sure what state he was in. It felt as if he was drifting on waves on a big open sea. From time to time islands of memories and voices traveled past him.

Then, suddenly he was sitting in the dojo again.

What was he doing here? He remembered the dark haired girl's harsh words about him as a leader, Raph telling him about the human, Casey!...then?

"I was meditating...avoiding the problem at hand", he thought with a sigh. "She's right about me."

He slowly breathed out and stood up making a few slow tai chi motions with his arms along with his breathing. The sound of metal doors disturbed his calm but Leo decided it was time to face his brothers. Opening the sliding doors to the dojo he froze. A sick felling and fear-mixed-anger like nothing he had ever felt before filled him. His home was trashed and covered in blood. His brothers and Sensei laid sprawled in horrific positions all around the room. His eyes widened and his breathing hitched as the dark haired girl removed his own blue katana out of Donnie's shell in a swift motion making the blood fling of the blade onto the floor.

He tried desperately but could not move and inch while the girl, stepping over the bodies of his family came closer. Her long hair hung in front of her face, one cruel grey eye watched him closely and time slowed down. In the silence he could hear the blood drip from the edge of the blade onto the floor.

Something small jumped up on his chest. Four tiny feet began a massaging motion on his plastron. He winced in pain as the creature stepped over a cut and managed to open up his eyes enough to see something orange and hairy lay down by his belly. He eyed the room for as long as he had power to keep his eyes open. Confused he looked out over the lab and saw his genius brother down on the floor with arms loosely around the black haired girl.

They could not trust her. He had to save his brothers.

"D-onn-ie" His weak voice faded as he drifted off again and continued his feverish nightmare.

 ***.*.*.***  
 **(Mikey's perspective)**

April kept ignoring me like she had done most of the day. I was unsure what was going on but heard the voice of a girl on the other end of my phone before it died as she dropped it on the floor. The sounds outside had seemingly startled her. April's breathing and heartbeat had increased and I heard the sound of a metal edge being drawn behind me.

"April talk to me" I tried looking back at her just as the window broke open. The foot!?

A loud yell filled the room and I untangled the ropes with ease, just in time to grab the foot aimed at April.

"DOWN" I yelled and April threw herself to the floor as I swung the ninja onto the cupboards behind me, breaking the only light source in the room. I did not give him time to collect himself before grabbing him again, up on his feet and kicked him hard in his chest making him fly to the other end of the room where he crashed into a couch tumbling over it. Since April had locked away my nunchucks in another room I bent down and grabbed the knife still in her hand and rushed over.

"No no, wait!" She begged.

I jumped the attacker, straddling him in place. I aimed the knife at his face and he took me by surprise stopping the blade with his hand. He screamed as It went through the flesh in his hand.

"S-STOP IT" I heard April stumble to her feet.

"STAY BACK!" I yelled back in warning still fighting to gain control of the blade.

"Mikey"

The harsh Brooklyn accent underneath me emptied my brain in less than a second. Light flooded the room as April found the light-switch. My eyes widened when I saw what I had done.

I let the blade go as if it was on fire. The blood dripping from the wound on his hand had covered half his face in the same dark red color as his mask.

"r..r-Raph?!"

 ***.*.*.***

* * *

 **T.T Sorry I made you do that Mikey.**

 **More to come later this week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this chapter is really short and I'm sorry about that :(  
Lots of things going on at university right now so it might be a while until my next update, but I'll hopefully have more free time soon. Also, I know I write this all the time but, reviews give me motivation and inspiration to update more often (I am really insecure from time to time about my writing)  
**

 **Thanks to everyone of you who have read this far.  
Chapter 15! I never would have guessed I would write this many chapters, but there are lots more to come.**

* * *

 ***.*.*.***  
 **(Raph's perspective)**

"r..r-Raph?!" I watched my little brothers eyes fill up with tears.

I used my left hand to wipe the blood from my face. Coughing in an attempt to regain my breath after that hard kick to my plastron. When he tried to step of me I, ignoring the pain raving through my right hand, pulled him into a hug. The thoughts that had filled my head a moment ago when I was attacked in the dark vanished and my anger and fear settled. It was not a trap, not a trick to get us out of hiding. My shell for brains brother really was here in front of me and most importantly; he was alive!

"Don't scare me like that Mikey" I comforted

"I.. I'msosorry I-I didn't.." he sniffled "I didn't see. I th-ought.."

"It's fine bro" I said pushing him and myself up. "It's just a scratch" I held up my right hand with the small knife. I saw Mikeys face cringe up as I touched it.

"Do not pull it out" The female in the back came at me and I growled.

"Dude chill, she's cool." Mikey held out his arm in front of me. "This is April. Be nice Raph"

"Buht" I objected as she took hold of my hand. "Hey, Wait" I yelped in pain when she somehow managed to catch my wrist.

"Please, hold still" The intense look in her green eyes tied me down to the floor and I just watched her in silence while she continue her examination.

She cleaned out my wound and made sure to cut of the circulation in my hand before removing the knife. I saw Mikeys grin turn into a frown when the knife finally came out with a wet sound. I dug my teeth harder into the bottom of my lip and breathed out as the hard metal left me. I smirked up at Mikey making sure he knew I was fine and did not blame him.

"We should call Don" I tried to sound unaffected by April pouring disinfectant over the wound but failed miserably.

Mikey gave me a regretful crooked smile and picked up the t-phone from the floor while April threaded the needle. The redhead surprised me when she accidentally stabbed my arm just when Casey awoke in a jump. Still blindfolded and tied to his chair he caused it to stand on two legs. All three of us looked wide eyed at the chair as it slowly gave in to gravity and fell backwards knocking Casey out jet again. A loud bang and then silence, until Mikey failed to contain his laughter.

"It's not funny Mikey" I exclaimed but could not help a snigger escaping me. I tried to cover it up with a cough. Just then I noticed April. She had tears in her eyes and starred from Casey to the tiny needle sticking out of my arm and then to my face trying her best not to smile, then suddenly she burst out in a giggle which rose into a hysterical beautiful laugh. It was really contagious and soon we were all gasping for breath.

The overall tension had left the room and I watched the stern eyed woman shrink down into a more relaxed position. I yelped in surprise when she ripped the needle out of my flesh.

"Oh, come on you big baby" she smirked at me and I could not help to give a smile back.

 ***.*.*.*  
(OC's perspective)**

I was so on edge I picked up the phone possibly even before it began ringing.

"April!?" I exclaimed hopefully.

"Um, no! This is Mikey.. Hey is.."

"Mikey?" I gasped catching Donnies attention. He pulled the phone out of my hand.

"Mikey? What happened? Are you ok? Where's Raph? What happened to April? Where are you now? Is everyone.."

I could hear Mikey trying to speak through all of Donnies questions and I put a calm hand on his arm causing him to stop. He looked up at me all flustered while he started listening to his brother. I was relieved to see him returning to his old self again. Or, at least more like the character I thought I knew him to be like.

Realizing things were ok I decided to give D some privacy and headed for the door halting by Leonardo's katanas. If this Leo was anything like the ones I knew of he would definitely not approve of the way they had been tossed aside like that.

I looked over to Leos sleeping form. Klunk had jumped up and was lying on top the blanket that covered him. I went over and removed the warm piece of cloth from his forehead, dipping it in cold water before I gently placing it back on his forehead. He was twitching and mumbling worriedly in his sleep. I cast a glance over at Donnie who gave me a reassuring smile.

Just as I stepped back from the bed Leo reached out and grabbed my hand, hard, making the scab of the burns inside my palm open up again. I contained the icing pain and stared down at his sleeping form. Donnie, still on the phone, had his attention elsewhere scribbling notes on a piece of paper. I hunched forward.

"Leo?" I whispered.

His large three fingered hand gripped mine harder causing me to wince as pain spread through my arm like fire.

"Leave..my...family..a-lone" He spoke through clutched teeth, his voice was feverish and trailed away to nothing as his grip loosened and finally let go of me. I faced away from Donnie, not willing to risk him seeing my frightened hurt expression. Clutching my wrist I went to pick up Leos swords and headed for the bathroom.

Once in here I put one of the swords in an angled direction down in the tub, turning the water on, rinsing the dried up blood off of it. Looking down at my hurting hand reality caught up to me.

"What just happened?" I questioned in silence, watching the dried blood resolve in the water and flow in mesmerizing patterns down the drain.

 ***.*.*.***

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading this far.  
 _You make my day!_  
**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello!**_  
 _ **Sorry to everyone who's been waiting. My laptop overheated and broke. But I was finally able to retrieve my documents.**_  
 _ **I will not draw this out, here's the next chapter. ;)**_

 _ **I do not own anything!**_

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Raph's perspective)**

"Okey, Mikey that's enough chit-chat, let's go already. Don said he needed us."

As much as I hated breaking that smile on my little brothers face after the rough weeks we had gone through, we had to go. Donnie had not said what was wrong, only that we should head back. So by conclusion it could only be bad news. I felt sorry for leaving Casey with April like this. She wanted to bring him to a hospital but I knew Case would go mental if I let her do that. I was not gonna give her his home address either but Mikey, the naive and trusting knucklehead, spoke without thinking. I would have to eat that one up when I met Casey next time.

We were standing in the dark alley now, after having helped carrying Jones down to Aprils truck.

I eyed April carefully as she went over Mikey's patched up shell one more time. I wasn't paying attention to Mikeys jokes anymore, the smile on her face was distracting. The way she graced his shell with such ease. The touch of her soft hands still lingered in the palm of my hand. How could she be so calm after all that had happened? Memories of other human encounters and their screams filled my mind. I had thought meeting someone as crazy as Casey Joney was just lucky, like one in a million. To find someone who did not only accept me but had chosen to call me 'friend'.

Mikey waved one last time before I gave him a tired kick, causing him too fall down the manhole. We would just have to wait and see what this April O'Neil would do with her newfound knowledge about turtle mutants.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Donnie's perspective)**

I breathed out and hung up. They were fine, they were safe. My brothers...My little brother, Mikey... It took me a while to realize but a sound of droplets hitting paper made the tears on my face apparent to me. I must seem like a maniac, I thought as I laughed silently while tears continued to stream down.

I stood up from my desk, removing my purple mask using it to wipe my face dry. I wanted to talk to her, thank her for calming me down...the girl? I sighed angrily. Raph, was right, for someone so smart I was really dense sometimes. What was her name? She had been here for well over 24hours now and no one had thought to ask her name?

I looked over Leo quickly on my way out of the lab, changing the towel on his forehead. He was mumbling in a worried tone.

"It is going to be alright Leo. Just let me take care of everything for now and just rest."

 ***.*.*.***

 **(April's perspective)**

When I stopped at the address the turtles had given me I realized my head had gone blank the moment they disappeared into the sewers.

I tried hard thinking about this night and what it meant. Should I be scared? Excited? I exited the car and retrieved the key. It was just where Raph had said it would be behind a loose brick at the buildings foundation. Entering through the garage doors I was surprised at the inside. It opened up to a garage space big enough for three cars, jet right now it was empty except for a motorcycle parked along the wall far to the right. Along the walls were neat and organized shelves and work-spaces. But what surprised her was how the concrete floor went up two low stair paces on the left and passed over too wooden floors that led on into a light living area and open kitchen. Had he built this himself?

Driving her car in and closing the big garage doors she was now unsure what to do. The masked man was still sleeping in the back of her car. She had promised Rapael not to remove his mask. Not that it mattered now that she knew his name and where he lived but she felt it best not to argue.

She fumbled with the note in her pocket. It was her only insurance against Casey would he wake up angry or confused. The only proof she had, that she, April O'Neil and the mutated ninja turtles named Rapael and Michalangelo were friends...Friends? Unconsciously she walked over and slumped down on a couch as her mind once again drew a blank.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Leo's perspective)**

I was weak. Useless. I needed to protect them. I needed to be strong for them.

I opened my eyes and saw only white light. Then drops of blood came in contrast with the clean white ground. Shadows approached from a distance and rose like tall trees around me until everything went dark. I stumbled, screaming my brothers names but no sound could be heard. The silence broke me down to tears. I heard myself sniffle and call out for father, but my voice was smaller, much younger.

"Leo?"

That voice. No! Not her. Not again. I growled.

"Leave them alone. LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

My entire body hurt from the tension in my muscles. I turned around, fear struck me when a pair of dim gray eyes appeared inches from my face. I reached for my swords even thought I knew they were gone. That dark hair laid in sickening wet stripes on her pale face. A wicked smile spread over her lips and I backed up.

"It is going to be alright Leo."

"Donnie!" I screamed out as I heard my brother's voice. "Where are you?"

Donatellos voiced echoed out of the darkness together with the mixed sounds of Mikey and Raph.

"Just let me take care of everything for now"

"DONNIE?" I tried again.

The woman appeared and disappeared in various sizes and shapes around me. I kept spinning around trying to locate my brothers.

"..just rest."

There! Finally I saw the three of them in the distance, their backs against me. I started running. My body felt heavy, real heavy. Each step felt like I was being drawn downwards. Like I was melting.

"Leo?"

Her voice again, she appeared in front of me, vanished and was suddenly standing next to my brothers. Donnie had just enough time to turn around and catch my eye. I already knew before she drew my blade that she had it.

"NOOO"

The moment my brothers fell to the ground my eyes shoot open. I looked over the lab and sat up, much too quickly. I blinked trying to get rid of my dizziness. Where where they? My brothers? The girl?

A orange cat had jumped off me. When I tried locating the strange creature it was already gone. I shook my head, I was drenched in sweat and the room was slowly spinning. What had happened? Where was sensei?... Why was there a cat? I shook my head again trying to collect my thoughts and disorienting dreams. Am I going crazy?

…

"HELP!"

My eyes shot open. That was Donnie!

I ripped the iv out of my arm and threw myself up and forward. I steadied myself against the doorframe. Hastily scanning the room left to right and found the girl. She was running down the stairs, both hands on my swords. My katanas were still safe in their saya but there was something more, blood. Blood all over the handle bindings. I lost all control letting out a loud growl and hurled myself at her with the strength I had left.

The mere force of my body knocked us both down and tossed the katanas out of her hands. In a second I was on top of her. I might be exhausted but I was still a ninja, not to mention much bigger than her, and she was no match for me. At first she only looked shocked but as she met my gaze she started struggling fiercely as I reached for the bloody handle of my blade.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Mikey's perspective)**

"Stop goofing around will ya? I should have just left ya with April" Raphael threw his hands in the air in an exaggerated sigh. "Oh the peace and quiet I had when you were missing, where did it go?"

I answered him with a big smile, doing my best to hide the pain flying through the cracks in my shell with every step I took.

"Nah. You don't have to be all grumpy Raph just because I beat you and all." I laughed.

"What? Ya didn't beat me. I knew it was you so I didn't fight back, shell fer brains. We all have something called eyes, ya know. Ma'be ya should try ta use them next time, hu?"

Speaking of eyes, mine were getting dimmer. I flashed him with a closed eyed smile trying to cover it up. He did not need to worry about me right now. I would be fine as soon as we got home. I just needed to lie down for a bit. And we were nearly there, but I was running out of jokes to cover the pain.

"Mikey, don't scare me like that" I mimicked Raphaels voice.

I knew it was mean, taking the rare brotherly moment we have had and ruin it this way but I got the reaction I wanted… However my eyes did not have time to register his fast movements.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Raph's perspective)**

Mikey imitated my accent and I blushed up. I rarely opened up, rarely showed my weak or scared sided... and he repaid me like this?

"Mikey I oughta" I threatened raising my arm but before my fist could find a target I watched Mikey's eyes roll hazily back and forth, in and out of focus.

I quickly grabbed his arm, fearing he would tumble over but he yanked it free giving me a close-eyed smile.

"Race ya!"

My eyes widened as he darted off.

"MIKEY?!"

He had always been the fastest of us and he was out of sight in an instant. But I could hear his footsteps, uneven and stumbling. Maybe I was wrong? Maybe he was fine? We were both just tired, right?

The last turn before we would reach home I heard a thud and a splash as he collapsed.

 ***.*.*.***

Klunk had jumped of Leo, not because of Leo stirring in his sleep but because of a bad feeling. People sometimes say that cats seem to have a sixth sense, well Klunk's was telling him that someone just had to open the wall-door. Right now.

He ran out of the lab and quickly found Donnie making coffee in the kitchen. He jumped the counter and starred at Donnie intently. Donnie in return lifted the cat down and splashed some water droplets from his fingers onto the tabby cat's fur.

"No, you can not be on the counter" Donatello spoke and pointed on the counter. He sighed when the cat turned around and aimed for the hidden door. Donnie went back to his coffee. He had wanted to ask her name but when he tracked down where she was and heard the water running in the bath… Well, he felt it could wait until she got out.

The cat did not give up and this time Klunk jumped up and raced over the counter, making sure to tip over everything in his way. Coffee and coffee beans, milk, cereals and a plate all crashed down. Donnie jumped out of his chair in shock and located the cat who stood by the hidden door. Too the cats dismay the turtle only sighed loudly and half yelled "Bad cat, BAD CAT!" before he knelt down and started picking up the broken pieces of the plate.

That was it for the kitten who took aim at Donatellos bowed down form and ran up, clawing at his scalp and then jumped for the door as the turtleman ran after him.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Mikey's perspective)**

"Nearly.. there." I could not give in now. Raph's right behind me. But why do the walls have to be swinging back and forth like this? Nausea hit me just as another wave of pain tackled me when I stumbled over a large stone. It felt as if I had a hundred knives in my shell. If I could see straight or ever breathe correctly I would have chuckled at my poor choice of words. Although the knives were gone I could somehow still feel them inside me.

I cursed the tears that began filling up in the corners of my eyes, making it even harder to see.

I stumbled again and felt water splash onto my face.

Where was I? What happened?

I heard Raph shout my name again. Felt him turn me over and pick me up. A bright light. Donnie's angry voice? Wait.. That's not right. Donnie's never angry. All I could see was the ground underneath me as Raph helped me move forward. And something orange…

"Klunk!" I whispered. I had forgotten to close my bedroom door after all. I smiled down at the cat, lost all my strength and collapsed on top of Raph who gave out a very uncharacteristic yelp of surprise.

 ***.*.*.***

Donnie was not one to get angry over little things. And this tiny kitten was definitely little. But the way it was acting… He just wanted it out, and it wanted to go out, no problem!

"FINE!" He yelled and opened the hidden door.

The cat did not hesitate but immediately ran towards someone out in the dark, as if it had known all along where to go. Donnie knew, before he saw them that it was is brothers. And just as they came into view they both collapsed in front of him.

"HELP!" It was more a shout out of reaction than anything. Splinter, Leo and now Mikey and Raph. Who would help him? He would be all alone.

"No! No no nonononono no"

He bent down, afraid to even touch his brothers. Mikey's shell was covered in blood, just like he had feared. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and for the first time in his life his mind went blank. Then… Raph moved.

"RAPH" He had not meant to scream.

"Yah" Raph, struggled "Help meh with this 10ton knucklehead will ya."

In panic he looked around to find anything to help him carry his brothers but instead heard a loud bang and a desperate shriek. He and Raph locked eyes and Donnie ran towards the opening to their home to find Leo holding the girl down on the ground with one hand, and grasping his katana with the other…

 ***.*.*.***


	17. Chapter 17

***.*.*.***

 **(Raph's perspective)**

When I picked Mikey up to make him walk beside me I thought he was leaning his entire weight on me. After all he just collapsed and could hardly stand on his own, I was shocked at how light he felt. I was wrong of course and I was not at all ready for all of his actual weight to land on me when Donnie opened the door. Lil' bro had really been pushing himself. He was half on top of me and I tensed my muscles to be able to handle him. I steadied myself and managed to lift both myself and Mikey off of the ground. There were noises of a scuffle inside and I dragged Mikey along as fast as I could muster after Donnie.

 ***.*.*.***

When Raph reached the doorway and took in the scene he quickly let Mikey's body slide to the floor and ran towards his brothers, sai's drawn.

Donnie stood in defensive position in front of the girl who was sprawled out on the floor, trying to regain her breath through harsh coughs. Leo held one sword in both hands. He landed a massive hit on Donnie, breaking through Don's bo staff, sending him falling to the ground. Leonardo raised his sword again to land another swing towards Donatello. Raphael pushed himself and slid in between his two brothers. There was a loud clank of steel when Leo's sword landed in Raph's sais, just in time.

"Leo, what the shell!"

Leo only stared down at him with white eyes. There was a rage he had never seen before in his brother. He could hear Donnie stumble too his feet behind him.

"He is delusional, Raph. I don't know what happened." Donnie responded, clutching a sword wound on his arm.

Leo eyed them both, and suddenly jumped back. Then, before they could get closer he jumped up into the shadows. Raph and Donnie gave each other a fearful look for half a second. They never had been able to stop Leo when he went full stealth.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Donnie's perspective)**

No communication was necessary, Raph put his shell against mine and I picked up the two pieces of my broken staff. Scanning the dark spots of the room I tried to calculate how fast we could reach either the dojo for another staff, the light switch so we could see, or my lab. I could not fight Leo. Mind controlled or not he was still my brother. We needed something to sedate him. He reacted the same way as Father, like he didn't even see me or knew who I was.

"Should we split up?" Raph asked.

I was surprised that he asked instead of giving out orders. His voice was unsure and scared. It made me uneasy. Feelings of being all alone came back to me and I glanced to Mikeys unmoving form by the door.

"We need tha protect Mike and tha girl." Raph urged when I did not answer right away.

"..No Raph" I spoke silently "He might not recognize us but he is still Leo. He would never betray his own code of honor and attack someone defenseless" There was a slight hint of doubt in my voice and I could tell Raph noticed. I felt him tense up.

I eyed the shadows in Mikeys corner carefully. The girl stirred and I motioned for her to stay down. I might be right, but I might also be wrong. That look in Leo's eyes when he had held her under his blade, it was as if he was fighting the Shredder himself…or someone even worse… There had been so much hate and rage in his tone.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(OC's perspective)**

Donnie and Raph kept circling, shell too shell, eyeing every shadow. It seemed like we were all holding our breath. My entire body was shaking and no matter how I tried it would not cease. What was going on with Leo? The things he had accused me of doing. I remembered his face, so close to mine. All his hate and anger towards me, while his eyes were filled with tears. His voice screaming that he would kill me…like I killed them. I swallowed hard trying to hinder a sniffle. Fear raised through me but I did my best to stay still and soundless. I hated not being able to help. I had done nothing but given them pain since I got here.

We must have been waiting for around 2minutes. Leo was waiting for something, an opening, and it unnerved me every time Raph came around to face me. I wished he would scream or growl or anything. But he was dead serious.

...

Finally it was Mikey who broke the silence, sitting up and giving out a cough.

"No, Mike, stay down" came from both Raph and Don but in a blink Leo appeared behind him.

"Oh, you care about this one?!" he sneered

I clasped my hands over my mouth but could not stop a quiet sob from escaping. Leo looked straight at me. This could not be happening. Mikey coughed again, looking confused when Leo dragged him up to his feet putting his blade to Mikeys throat.

"LEO" Raph shouted in disbelief.

Donnie hindered him from rushing over.

"So you do not wish me to harm him?" My eyes widened when he then did something very uncharacteristic and bit Mikey's shoulder. "Then just give me the girl and I will let this one live." Leo sounded determined, like himself and yet oddly…off.

"Wha.." Leo cut Mikeys words of by pressing the blade closer.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Mikey's perspective)**

Something was more than a little off here. Why would Leo threaten me like he did not know me. Still exhausted from earlier I had trouble seeing my brothers at the other end of the room. But I did not need to see them to know that this was wrong. I reached for a nunchaku, just needed a distraction so Leo would not hear the chain.

I winced. Did he…? Did Leo just bite me? It was surprising more than anything but it had opened up the skin.

"Wha.." That was all I could form before Leo gripped me tighter. Although it was all the time I needed to get my nunchaku up, I placed it between myself and Leos blade. Pushed it away from my neck, twirled the chain around the blade and in one swift motion sent Leos blade swinging out of his hand. Before he had time to react I placed myself behind him, the nunchaku chain now on his neck, keeping him from breathing.

"Snap out of it bro" I tried with a weak voice "It's me Mikey!"

I had not expected this to work against Leo. He was too good to fall for this and yet he was still in my hold, gasping for air. He did try to resist but not like the Leo I knew. He was warm and sweating, like he was running a fever. Then again, so was I. I blinked, seeing the shadows of my bros rush towards me. I blinked again and my world became even cloudier…My knees buckled, I fell but was caught. My nunchaku clattered loudly on the floor and the room went dark.

 ***.*.*.***

Raph and Donnie rushed forward the moment Mikey gained control. Mikey's grip was not that strong but Leo was weak from the fever. They both passed out at the same time. The three remaining exchanged looks but neither of them knew what to say.

About an hours had passed. Leo had been tied up and locked into his bedroom. Donnie patched up Mikey's shell, carefully removing the last few pieces of metal clamped deeply into the cracks. All while telling Raph about Splinter and Leos similar behavior. After that, Raph had disappeared of into Leo's room.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(OC's perspective)**

I had been helping Donnie as best I could since Raph went away. The look on both of their faces when he told Raph about Splinter still killed me. Donnie was distant, trapped in thoughts and I was sent to collect a blood sample from both Splinter and Leo. Raph, sitting kneeling by Leos side, did not pay me any attention when entering or leaving the room. Splinter was still out like Donnie said he would be but I checked his bindings just to be safe. It was harder finding Splinters blood vessels underneath all his fur. I was about to give up, but gave it one last try and somehow I managed.

"Here you go Don" I said, only now realizing my hands were still slightly shaking from earlier.

Quickly putting away the blood samples in a stand he caught my hands with both of his.

"Thaank yoouu …" His tone sincere but he dragged out on his words.

There was a pause where he looked at me in question and expectation but all I could think about was my shaking hands. I noticed his eyes flickered nervously when the room turned silent.

"Yeah, no problem" I spoke, trying to escape his grasp.

He let go and rubbed his neck opening his mouth, avoiding my gaze. No words escaped him at first. We spoke at the same time when I tried asking what was wrong. He seemed more flustered by this and through his mumblings, half thanking me and half seeming too curse himself, his hand suddenly shoot out in front of me.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Donnie's perspective)**

The look on her face hurt deep. Why was this so hard? She had pulled her hands away from me. _I was mumbling. Stop that! Basic communication, think Donatello, think_! Before I could stop it my hand shoot out to shake hers. _Well that was one way_ , I thought cursing my brain.

"Hi, I'm Donnie"

I flashed her a close eyed smile, feeling like an idiot. Opening my eyes I say the confusion painted on her face. My smile faded into a weak guilty smile, but as I did she grasped my hand in realization.

"Haha, yes.. sorry **D**. I'm Jamie. My name is Jamie!"

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Raph's perspective)**

I came to when my legs started tingling painfully. I stretched them out sitting down normally next to Leo on the futon instead. Leos legs and knees were bound together and his hands were tied behind his back. How long had I been here? I switched out the wet towel on Leo's forehead. Rubbing my tired eyes my thoughts went to Mikey for the first time in what felt like hours.

"Bonehead" I sighed.

I had thought about it over and over. Why Leo and Splinter would turn on us. Thoughts about "mind control drugs" and hate towards the Shredder had clouded my mind. But now… Mike had been smiling the whole time… How was I supposed to know?

I growled to myself. How was I NOT supposed to know? I was supposed to watch over him. April had told him not to move around too much since she had not gotten all the shards out of his shell but…I clenched my fists remembering how I kicked Mike down the manhole. I thought he was just being overdramatic and noisy as always.

I clenched my fist harder and hit the floor once, then with more force releasing my anger towards myself the only way I knew. On the fifth hit the floorboard broke revealing the concrete floor underneath.

"I won't tell you anything. You might as well kill me" Raph jumped when Leo spoke.  
The tone in his brother sounded both steady and defeated. Like he really had nothing more to live for.

"Bro, it's me, Raph!"

Leo kept staring at the ceiling.

"Don't even try. There is nothing more you can take from me."

"Leo. Stop! It's tha Shredder, it's not you. Snap out of it."

Raph touched Leos shoulder but retracted his hand when Leo gave him a blank hateful stare.

"It's no use you good for nothing foot. You're just gonna have to kill me." Raph had to stand when Leos face change and his entire body began twisting. "JUST DO IT! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU SHREDDER, YOU HEAR ME? Kill me or I will find a way to kill you myself Oroku Saki." Leos tone dropped several octaves on those last words.

Silence filled the room. Leo was now sitting. His legs underneath him and his head hanging forward.

"Bro…it's not real…" Raph tried, being at a loss for words. He had no idea what Leo was seeing or feeling right now and had no idea how to protect his brother. "Whatever you think is happening it is not real. ..I'm here! It's Raph!"

"Don't you say his name…My brother is dead." Leos words cut Raph deep when he finally understood why his brother had been acting so violently, so unlike himself. Leo thought he was alone.

"Leo" Raph approached.

"TELL ME WHO SHE IS" Leo began shouting again, tears forcing their way to the corners of his eyes. "MY BROTHERS ARE de-ad… At least let me know the name of the one who did it…"

Raph hugged Leo tightly.

"Leo, stop! I'm here. Just listen to mah voice. Were all safe.." For a moment Leo tried to escape the embrace but Raph continued talking in Leos ear for the next hour.

 ***.*.*.***

 **I really hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me if you did. It means more than you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the 2 month long wait. .  
Thanks to all who have read and left such nice reviews anyway. I am not sure I would have found the inspiration if it was not for you guys.  
I have more ideas for what to come now. Thank you!  
**

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Donnie's perspective)**

Eyes shut, trying to relax my body I shifted my shoulders again and dragged my chair closer towards the bed. This was not the optimal place for sleep but I could not bring myself to leave Mikey alone.

I walked along the shoreline of a gray endless beach. With each wave of water hitting my feet I got pulled down deeper into the ground. I found it increasingly harder to move. Like I was stuck in quicksand, slowly getting dragged down further and further. Still, I kept on walking. For how long? Fifteen minutes? An hour? Three?

I was stuck in insomnia and I was painfully aware of this. I knew I wasn't sleeping jet knew I needed the rest. I needed to be sharp so I could find out what was wrong with father and Leo, but right now my mind was a mess.

I let out a calm sigh, trying to think less which only caused my thoughts too multiply. I breathed in slowly but could not manage to take steady breaths. I tried to find comfort in the fact that my brothers and father were all home again but with all that had happened it was no use. They were all counting on me to find out what was wrong with Leo and Splinter. I slightly opened my burning eyes and aimed them up towards Mikey.

I had not been crying still my eyes felt like I had done nothing but just that. I blinked slowly, Mikey was twitching and groaning in his sleep. My eyes stung and I buried my face in my arms on the bed. I don't know if Mikey sensed me moving but he grabbed my whist in his sleep. I blinked again with tired eyes. My little brother's touch comforted me and I laid my head down once more putting my free hand on top of his. Slowly freefalling through a red sky, plunging down into darkness.

 ***.*.*.***

Jamie walked slowly through the lair. It was quiet jet not completely silent. Donnie looked to have fallen asleep next to the sickbed Mikey now occupied. They were groaning lightly, neither of them seeming to have nice dreams. Her sad eyes rose towards Leos room. Raph was still inside and she could hear him speaking calmly from inside.

The machine where Don had put the blood samples suddenly seized buzzing. It had been rather loud jet she hadn't noticed it until just now that the noise was gone.

Walking over to Don she contemplated whether she really should wake him up. Not really wanting to disturb him even thought she had promised to wake him when it was done. She watched the two of them for a moment. Donnie was slumped over the bed and Mikey was clutching Donnies arm.

With a weak smile Jamie reached out to touch Dons shoulder.

"D?"

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Leo's perspective)**

I tried and failed again to get up. The foot ninja had reattached the ropes around my wrists and legs and every movement made my skin burn. Another punch to my face made me crumble.

So this was what the Shredders plan? The death of my family was not enough for him? Was I to be tortured like this until Shredder hatred was diminished? or, until he became bored of my pain?

I felt ashamed of the dried salt covering my cheeks. Tears and sweat from my fever had mixed and dried up. I started shivering again. I tried rubbing the salt off on my shoulder but my tightly tied arms hindered my movement. Was there any point in trying to get back up again? My eyes had begun to swell from the punches and I had a hard time trying to stay awake. My body numb from the cold and my muscles tense from shivering.

Why had I been so dumb to believe him? Those lies about my brothers… Was that part of the torture? Taking care of me, making me think that they were still here, only to beat me down again… Yet somehow, closing my eyes I could still hear Raphaels voice echoing through the ninjas now much harsher words.

No! Snap out of it Leo…, I told myself. I know what happened to them. I saw it myself. All I had to do was to stay alive long enough to face Her again... But what for? Revenge? ... Revenge would not bring my family back…Slowly closing my eyes I again wished to forget all that had happened in the past day.

A sharp pain went through my shoulder.

"Ey, focus! Ya were spacin' out again" the ninja mocked above me.

A red sai had pierced my shoulder. The torturer seemed to know just where to strike without damaging any major blood vessels. I coughed. I guess the Shredder wanted me to suffer for as long as possible. I reacted to the pain with a groan but what I felt inside was so much worse. Why did he have to use my brother's weapon?

I tried focusing my eyes on.. Raph...No! On the foot ninja…with a red headband? My vision blurred and I gave up on keeping awake.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Mikey's perspective)**

It was all pitch black around me. Where was I?

A shiver went down my back. I spun around but there was nothing but darkness. No real sense of up or down, I could barely see my own body. I big lump appeared in my throat as I was about to scream. My stomach twisted when I felt movement next to me.

Something was better than nothing, I thought, grasping for whatever and found someones wrist. Looking down the darkness grew thicker and I could no longer see my own hand. I steadied myself for a fight but nothing happened. And then I felt a three fingered hand placing itself calmly on top of mine. I breathed out and tried speaking again, but again, nothing.

I walked with…whichever of my brothers it was for a while. I grew tired. Every time I felt like giving up, he kept on dragging me forward. I so desperately wanted Donnie to tell me what was going on, where we were and all the scientific knowhow? I wanted Leo to tell me how we would get out and I needed Raph. I knew He would hate this place more than all of them if I was not there. I needed Raph because he needed me. I needed all of them to feel safe. I looked down again and now I could actually make out the hand holding mine. Donnies unmistakable purple wristband. I jumped too show my joy since any sounds I tried to make disappeared into the dark.

Then…the first sound in what felt like hours.

"D?" a dark menacing hand reached out towards Don.

I felt a chill run through me again and gripped Donnies wrist tighter as a warning. It all went so fast after that. I spun, scratching after the unknown form and hit my target. However when I did, Don jerked free of my grip causing me to fall face down. Standing on all four I desperately tried to open my eyes wider but could still see nothing. I flailed my arms in front of me, shrieking soundlessly in the dark. Trying to get back up I tripped over unknown objects in the nothingness. Punching the walls appearing in front of me.

Donnie, don't leave me.. Don't…I can't be alone here.

I ran!...

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Donnie's perspective)**

A scream snapped me out of my sleepless nightmare. Jamie fell backwards onto me causing the chair to topple over. Mikey tried holding onto me which caused him to fall out of bed.

"Wha.." my question was interrupted

"DONniE" Mikeys voice cracked "No, nO! DonnIE"

Jamie struggled to get up and I tried helping her to her feet. Mikey was tripping trying to get loose of his sheets. He was already out of the lab and I heard him smash one of Splinters decorative teapots along with a shelf filled with miscellaneous decorations and old portraits.

"MIKEY, Calm down!" I tried reasoning when I got to the lab doorway just in time to see Mikey punching the knob, opening the door. Jamie ran after him I was about to follow when she turned around mid sprint.

"Check the blood samples D, I got this!"

I opened my mouth to object when a determined Raphael jumped down the staircase chasing after them.…The door slid shut behind him and I was left with silence again. Slowly lowering my outstretched hand and closing my gaping mouth.

"…w..aah.." I sighed instead of finishing my question.

 ***.*.*.***

Donnie cracked his neck and walked back into his lab. He did not know anything about Jamies speed but was sure Raph would not let Mikey get away again. About to rub his temple he hesitated as he saw the blood on his hand. His worried eyes locked onto the hidden door. The blood was not his own.

 ***.*.*.***

The test results confirmed Donatellos suspicion about what had infected the mind of Splinter and Leo. He looked up from the microscope. If Michelangelo had been infected by Leo biting him this was much worse than he had thought. Donnie unconsciously shifted his body back and forth to control the panic stirring inside him. Another thud from the container made him even more uneasy. Splinter was awake.

He looked over his notes and scribbles again reaching for his coffee cup finding it empty. He exhaled heavily rubbing his neck and leaning back in his chair. It took him by surprise when his eyes suddenly overflowed with tears. He shoot out of his chair and rubbed them away fiercely walking out of the lab.

He threw and smashed the cup as another thud came from inside the container. Regretting it immediately Donnie walked over and began picking up the broken pieces. After a soft shuffle from inside he allowed himself to lean his forehead against the cold hard metal door sealing his father inside.

"Dad?... I don't know what to do." he sniffled gaining no answer. "I'm not smart enough to save them…I'm not smart enough to save you."

He slowly sank too his knees turning his back against the container awaiting comfort from the one person he had thought would always be there for him.

 ***.*.*.*  
**


	19. Chapter 19

_**[TMNT does not belong to me]**_

 _ **I'm trying something new here with Splinter getting a part of the story and also a glimpse of the OC's past.  
Enjoy!**_

 ***.*.*.***  
 **(Splinters perspective)**

I had managed to cut the ropes tying me down using my claws. With one last pull the rope around my right wrist snapped and I swiftly untied myself. The struggle must have made some noise because the sound of something smashing echoed of the metal walls around me. My body was weak and I did not wish for another fight so I quietly sat up in the lotus position not making another sound. The room was clearly sealed. No use to make anymore noise until the right moment revealed itself.

The Shredder had been in my mind for weeks, trying and failing to convince me that I was surrounded by my sons, that I was safe. Trying to fill my head with missions or asking questions my sons would never think to ask. But his and his followers vile aura was too strong to fool me. Some scientist named Stockman had been injecting new drugs every time they though me to be asleep. And for a while now I had been going along, acting as if I believed them but still avoiding their questions. But this last day; torturing me. Wounding me so I almost bleed out, letting me outside the Shredders complex… It was a risky plan. Where they getting that desperate?

I slowly touched the soft sheets. I don't know what is real anymore. How long would this continue? Where was I this time?

Looking around the room it felt oddly familiar. Again, so had many of the other places they had brought me. Still, this place was different. Less welcoming than all the other lies. I seemed to be on a stretcher inside a container. A few candles were placed at the opposite end of the room, far from the bed. It filled the air with the familiar scent of jasmine. Same as the incense I used to remove the salty sweaty smell from the dojo after training. This was new and unexpected. What kind of drug were they using this time to replicate such memories?

An IV bag hung beside the bed attached to my arm. Eyeing it with suspicion I still decided to let it be. After my breakdown yesterday I had to be careful not to rise any suspicion. Their illusions of my turtles were getting more and more realistic. I got of the bed and sat down on the carpet to meditate when I heard a sniffle from the other side of the wall.

I knew that sound but hesitated. Another trick?... But there was the faintest feeling in my mind... Maybe this time…

"…Close your eyes my son."

 ***.*.*.*  
(Donnie's perspective)**

My eyes snapped open. Had I heard that right?

I turned to the container wall behind me. I thought he just answered me. ..The phone rang before I could make sure. I got to my feet and placed the porcelain shards on a table as I ran for the phone.

"Yes?" My eyes still on the container, I could almost feel father reaching out to me. Or was I just imagining it?

"Don, you're okey?" Caseys rough voice on the other end.

"Ya.." I answered short and confused. There was a shuffle in the background.

"What happened? Raph ok? Mikey...

"Yes, why are you…"

"There's some chick in my place sayin' that…" Casey kept on talking, not bothering to hear me out.

"Slow down… CASEY!", I had to raise my voice for him to stop his mumbling "She is a friend.."

"Wha? Buht?" The way he spoke reminded me of Raph, speaking more with grunts and hufs than with actual questions. I tried imagining what it must sound like when the two of them 'hung out', having conversations.

"Casey! Just let me talk to April."

I heard him huff and mutter something about his "poor acing head".

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Caseys perspective)**

"Ugh, Hey, can you tell this guy to untie me?" was the first words out of the redheads mouth as I removed her gag.

"CASEY!" Donnies upset voice once again from the speaker of the phone.

"Ya, ya, calm down lady. What do ya think I'm doin'?"

Her green eyes were hard on me and she grabbed the phone as soon as I set her hands were free.

"I told you I was a friend!" She muttered bitterly and reached into her pocket pulling out the letter she had talked about and threw it in my face.

I looked down in disbelief at Raphael's handwriting. Guess she really had been telling the truth. I rubbed my neck and glanced over the details of the letter while she spoke on the phone. I was glad I left the mask covering my face so she wouldn't see my face right now. Probably tomato red and filled with guilt.

"Yeah, no! I'm fine." I could only hear the conversation from one end now that she turned off the speaker phone. "well yeah, I work part time as a lab assistant but how do you…uh-hu! Ok! Yes, we'll be there. But..? …Down where?...Casey?"

She glanced at me, clearly speaking 'about' me and not 'to' me. I put the letter down and leaned against the wall.

"No, it's no trouble! I'll bring what I can… Yes! See you soon."

She handed me the phone but Donatello had already hung up. I eyed her carefully through my mask. Her eyes flashed back and fort, her focus somewhere midair. As if she was calculating something invisible written down I front of her.

"Right!" She stated "Let's go then, here's the plan!"

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Raph's perspective)**

I could not get over how easy that had been. How did I even end up in the Shredders lair? Didn't we get out? My head hurt when I tried thinking back. I could not remember.

Mikey? I was looking for Mikey.. with Casey! Or?

My mind traveled back to what just happened. I almost killed that ninja just for not answering the questions I had about my brothers and father…Why? That was not like me! I dragged the back of my hand across my face. I was drenched in sweat and silently jumped into the shadows as two more ninjas ran by me. Looking down on my hand I saw the blood and touched my face again. I soon found a few small wounds lined up on my cheek…like bitemarks?

How was I already down in the sewers?

I cringed when another wave of pain hit me while trying to make sense of my thoughts. Nothing made sense.

I escaped from…the Shredder right?…no! We saved master Splinter. I remember…Ugh, think! What do I remember?

Leos blank and angry expression flashed in my memory. I grunted from the pain soaring through my head and kept running. What was going on?

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Jamies's perspective)**

I ran out the door, glad to see Raph following right behind me. However, instead of going after Mikey he took another turn. Maybe he was taking a shortcut, going to cut him off further ahead?

Mikey was fast and he did not seem to hear me behind him. I rubbed the place on my arm where Mikey had scratched me. He was getting further and further away from me. My heart was in my throat. Out of breath I tripped and barely caught myself before hitting the ground. I heard gunshots and screams all around me. I had to hide before they found me.

I kept on running. The walls around me seemed to stretch and tower up above me. And the air filled with smoke. Where was he? I had to find him before they did…

"Little brother" I yelled desperately.

Wait, little brother? Whose brother?

A faint memory of orange fabric flying in front of me flashed in my head before the image changed. I stopped in my step when the sickening image of my own little brother reappeared in my memory. I remembered him stumbling toward me, still in his blue pajamas. I hit myself on the cheek and kept creeping through the street carefully. I did not want to think about him.

More gunshots!

I threw myself behind a big piece of fallen architecture. Pulling my knees up to my chest.

I blinked and I saw him again. His shirt turning red from the gunshots, falling to his knees in slow-motion with a blank expression. His eyes locked onto mine. I blinked again and he was gone.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I had stopped breathing... Someone else approached from the shadows.

 ***.*.*.***

Leos eyes flickered. Someone was calling for him. Arms still tied he tried and failed getting off of the ground. His brother's sai still painfully lunched in his shoulder.

He blinked and took in the room. His room! Or?... He blinked again and the room changed into a dark cell.

Who was calling out? He remembered that voice.

Weakened, Leo closed his eyes going to a place in his mind. He was too weak to act but at least he could try to organize his thoughts while he was alone.

He twitched when he opened up into his mind and found someone else there.

"Sensei!?"

 ***.*.*.*  
(Splinters perspective)**

This could be a trick. still I was sure that what I had heard was my son.. Donatello.

It cant be a trick. It cant be.

I reached out, searching outside my mind for something real. I sensed something, but it was weak...

"My son?.."

The weak aura I searched for was replaced and I felt Leos mind approaching me slowly. I reached out my mind to embrace him. Leonardo had always had a natural talent for the spiritual part of the training.

"Father?" Leo answered weakly through my mind.

I could sense that Leonardo was not far. This was both good and bad. I had a chance to warn my sons but at the same time I did not want them this close to Oroku Saki. What were they doing here? Had they been captured?

"Leonardo? Are you safe?"

Leo had the most interest in the spiritual training and in meditating, this was true, still he had yet to master communicating on this level. I could sense him trying hard to reach me but I did not understand what he was trying to tell me.

"Son! I need you to focus deeply on what you're trying to say. One word at the time."

I patiently awaited his answer.

"Thought….you…dead!"

He sounded beaten up. I did not want my sons to worry about me. Most of all I wanted them far away from the Shredder and his army of foot ninjas. They should stay hidden and safe. The thought of Raphael having the idea of trying to rescue me had crossed my mind in the weeks that had passed but I always asumed Leonardo would talk him out of it.

"I am alive my son but you and your brothers should not be here. It is too dangerous."

This time the answer I got was not through words but instead I was hit with pure and dark emotion. I felt it drag my body down, clinging onto my heart. I found it hard to breathe and my mouth went dry. This was nothing like the dark and menacing aura of the Shredder. This was something much worse.

"…Leonardo? Where are your brothers?" I knew this feeling all to well. my stomach turned. "What happened?"

Leos emotions stuck with me and while the minutes slowly passed awaiting his answer they merged with me and became my own.  
Don't let it be so. Please!

"..killed" Leos thought finally echoed empty inside my mind confirming my fears.

 ***.*.*.***


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow! 20 chapters. I'm beginning to see the end of my very first fan fiction.  
But do not worry, there are still many chapters to come. I will finish what I started.**

 **[I do not own the characters I write about.]**

 ***.*.*.*  
(April's perspective)**

This had turned into the strangest day of my life. I'm sure nothing I'll ever experience can ever top this day. I had closed the shop as usual. I had been looking forward to eating some popcorn and catching a movie before bed. Now I was walking around in the sewers underneath New York.

I followed after the masked guy, he kept glancing over his shoulder making sure I was still there. He wore black padded clothes, a slim duffle bag and had one hockey club strapped to his back. I held a beat up baseball bat in his right hand and occasionally swung it up so it rested on his shoulder.

Four mutant turtles living in the sewers underneath New York with their mutant rat father? The one called Donatello had said he needed help with an antidote or detoxing against a drug that had infected the rat and his brothers. I tried not imagining how scary a big mutated rat must be. I shivered and grabbed my backpack tighter. I knew exactly how to fix this, It was precisely the subject I researched where I worked as lab assistant every other week. That's what bothered me the most. That seemed like too much of a coincidence.

"It's'a left here" The masked guy spoke in a gruff voice

I followed him quietly through the dark. My head filled with so many questions about mutants and the science and logic behind something so improbable.

I slowed down. What if I had gone crazy? Maybe I really had been robbed by some guy or gang of street thugs. They might have put me through something traumatic… Maybe I made all of this up in my mind…The thought stuck with me until I questioned why and how I would ever think to imagine something so weird and scary to make myself feel better.

"So, is Casey your superhero name?" I surprised myself asking such a sassy question while my head was filled with so many others.

He chuckled in response

"Nah! That's just mah name." He slowed down so we walked side by side. He seemed to hesitate "…Casey Jones!"

"Oh.. I'm April! April O'Neil."

We walked in silence again, not knowing what else to say.

"…So, how are you dealing with this whole mutant thing?" Again I spoke without thinking.

I gave a nervous laugh. And Casey stopped in his tracks.

"I mean…"

"Let us get one thing straight." He stated, suddenly serious "These 'mutants' are my friends. If you are here to expose them or in any way.."

He sounded really offended and I could tell he turned more defensive with each word.

"No, no stop. I didn't mean it in that way."

I thought back to Raphael's scary protective attitude but also remembered his kind eyes when he knew Mikey was not in danger. There really was no difference between them and us, mutants or not, they were a family.

"I would never hurt them... It's all just…a lot to take in."

At that moment someone appeared out of the shadows and knocked Casey over. I flicked my phone flashlight towards the shadow as it kept on running.

"MIKEY!"

Casey was already on his feet chasing after Mikey.

"Casey wait! Mikey is infected! If he hurts you you will start to hallucinate to. We need to get to Donatello."

But Casey did not stop instead he shouted:

"RIGHT, LEFT, LEFT! FORWARD, RIGHT. TURN 180! THIRD RED PIPE!"

"no, WAIT! CASEY?!"

I sighed into the darkness while hearing their footsteps draw further away.

what was it?…right, left, left? straight, right?… right, left, left, straight, right.. right, left, left, straight, right!

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Raph's perspective)**

My head was killing me and I kept seeing Leos face in front of me every time I tried to remember why I was here. His face was tortured and I knew something bad must have happened. I felt the truth right there, in front of my eyes, but it was like it was just out of my reach.

A shuffle made me aware of another ninja hiding in the dark. Out of nowhere I felt a great rage fill up in me taking over my senses. I jumped forward and before he could react I held him up by his throat against the wall. I caught up with my actions. That was reckless. 'Poor choice Raphael' as father would say. But this was not practice. The ninja was too close, facing me and with both his hands free. I did not have my sai in hand and knew I would not reach it in time. I braced to deflect the ninjas weapon with my bare hands remembering the pain of the knife Mikey struck through it earlier.

The memory jolted more memories, causing me to loose balance. Why did the ninja not fight back?

I lowered him down and when I let him go a dark haired girl appeared in his place coughing before me for a second only to, in the blink of an eye, change back into the dark purple clad foot ninja.

I backed away carefully. The ninjas dark mechanical eyes stared back at me while he slowly sank back down on the ground shivering.

"Who are you?"

The ninja looked up at me. Something was off about this, way off. A thought crossed my mind and I squeezed my wounded hand trying to remember more. Casey, Mikey, The woman April with her green eyes.

The ninja went out of view again and instead the girl appeared. That's right, the girl we found in the sewers. She who convinced Leo to go after Master Splinter. She was moving her mouth but I could not hear what she was saying. She looked terrified protecting herself with her arms. And then, her face morphed back into a foot ninja.

I scratched the back of my head. I did not understand this one bit. I looked around trying to know what to trust. If I could not hear her then that meant she would not hear me either. Not that I knew where to begin to explain this to her.

I eyed the ninja again. So realistic, every detail. I crouched down facing the ninja up close and got slapped. The ninja desperately tried to get away. I fought off against a dark urge to pay back that slap a thousand times harder.

That was all the proof I needed.

I grabbed his…'her' arm any heaved 'her' on top of my shoulder aiming my steps towards the lair.

"Wha'ever ya think yar seein' or feelin'; It's not real!"

I needed to get to Donnie fast, before my mind went dark again. I felt a twist in my stomach as I remembered Leo's pain twisted face again. What had I done?

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Leo's** **perspective)**

I felt fathers spirit weaken. My words must have found him. I felt terrible to bring him such sad news. Especially while stuck in a place like this. On the other hand I felt a slight glimmer, I was not alone. I would save father, he may never forgive me for letting my brothers die but I would not leave him to diminish locked up in this awful place.

 ***.*.*.***

April followed the instructions Casey had provided and reached a crossroad in the tunnel.

"What now!"

She flashed the light around and tried to remember the rest of the instructions. Had she messed up?

"Turn?...pipes?"

She took a moment to breathe out and back walked toward the way she came then hesitated. There was a barely noticeable session of red pipes now right in front of her. She turned around once and then once again.

"oneeighty!" She confirmed and walked up to it with a smirk. Pulling the third red pipe revealing a big opening into a larger room. A strong smell of incense overcame the sewer stank that she had almost gotten used to.

With awe she stepped into the big homey space. Out of a room with big doors further in a giant turtle with a purple headband and a worried expression came into view.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Splinter's** **perspective)**

I had been beaten down by Leo's words. There had been nothing but silence for about fifteen minutes. It might be my mind playing tricks or the drugs for that matter. Or even the simple psychological theory of 'denial' to avoid grief…but I could not and would not believe them to be dead.

Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello. My sons!

This must be another one of Shredders lies. Had Stockman finally perfected the drug?…No! Going deep into my pained heart I knew that had definitely been Leonardo… In silence I tried looking pass the pain of losing my children…

…But.. I was also sure that I had sensed Donatello earlier. I can't have imagined that.

Suddenly it hit me. If they were drugging Leonardo as well there is no saying what my son might be seeing.

The thought lifted my hopes and helped me set aside the agony that gripped my heart. First things first. No use in grieving them before I knew for sure… I needed to get myself and Leonardo out of here.

Before I could contact Leonardo a ringing squeak alerted me about my cell door opening.

My head filled with one word… "Escape"

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Raph's** **perspective)**

I was closing in on the lair. The ninja… I growled and shook my head. THE GIRL!, I reminded myself.

Whatever was happening kept grasping after my mind. The memory of Leo's pained face had helped me focus for a while. I still could not remember what I had done to him but judging the look in his eyes I must have done something bad. What if I hurt him? What if he was …

My thoughts trailed of. The awful feeling of guilt helped me keep my sanity enough so I knew that the ninja over my shoulder was not the enemy. But with every step I felt like I was losing myself a little bit more. There was a vicious need growing inside of me. Not like my usual uncontrollable rage. This was deeper, darker.

"Sensei, father" I begged for the strength to make it home before my mind vanished. If I could only get to Donnie and explain…My mind filled with images of my genius brother getting beaten down by me and without my permission I felt a smirk cross my face. I growled again and bit my tongue. The pain helped, but what If I lost it when I got home?

The ninja over my shoulder kept struggling. Who was he? I could not remember anymore. But I was doing the right thing. 'Trust your instincts Raphael', I heard my fathers voice in my head.

That's right. 'Why' did not matter. Just trust myself and remember what's important; to save them. I was so close now, I went into a sprint. I pulled the right pipe and jumped into the darkness of our home. I threw the captured foot ninja onto the ground. The dim room was filled with shadows. Where were my brothers? Father?

They shadows grew closer and the shortest one approached me and stood in a protecting stance over my captive. I smirked grimly as I realized they were foot ninja. I grabbed the one sai I had left and sprung to attack the intruders.

 ***.*.*.***


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry for the delay. First there was school and then work (and when there was not work there might have been lots of Overwatch).**

 **I have written small bits and pieces throughout the summer but now I'll have more time of and will hopefully have time to finish this before UNI starts. I also have an idea for a One Piece story also but we'll see how that goes ;)**

 **I know this chapter is short but hope you'll bear with me until the next one.  
**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me and the turtles.**

 **(I do not own TMNT)**

 **-**

 ***.*.*.***

Casey quickly raced around another corner. Mike had slowly been losing his pace but as the next tunnel came into view there was suddenly no sight of the orange clad turtle. Casey spun around nervously, his hands searching and finding his weapon of choice.

"Yo, Mikey? ..Ya here?"

Only silence met him. Casey backed up against the sewer wall. If there was one thing he had learned since he met the turtles, it was that losing sight of a ninja was never a good thing. Searching the darkness his grip on the bat tightening with every small sound echoing through the tunnels. Time seemed to slow down around him but nothing happened. He was just starting to wonder if Mikey perhaps had managed to trick him and give him the slip when a slimmer of light flashed just around the corner.

Casey sprung forward. Without a second thought he dropped his bat and jumped up the ladder grabbing Mikeys ankle before he had a chance to escape up towards the city above.

Mikey gasped and lost grip of the edge. The heavy sewer lid slammed shut as they both fell to the ground. Casey found his footing better than Mikey, who scrambled clumsily backwards.

"oi" hunched forward Casey lifted his hands to show he meant no harm while simultaneously backing up to reclaim his bat but Mikeys eyes, although wide open, did not seem to see him. At all. In fact he seemed terrified.

"Mikey?" Casey hesitated but there was still no reaction from the turtle as he grasped his bat of the floor.

He slowly approached as the turtle desperately tried to reach for something through the dark. Whether Casey remembered Aprils warning or not he would still have to get close to Mikey to be able to bring him back to the lair.

 ***.*.*.*  
(Leo's perspective)**

The first fifteen minutes I waited for father to reply about the loss of our family. To say something…anything, but he never did.

I was not surprised. I had failed him. I had failed all of them.

I took a deep breath, suppressing the pain of the object sticking out of my shoulder. There was no longer time for agony, grief or vengeance; not while father was still alive. I focused my chi to regain my calm. I had been trying to build an escape plan for a while now but every time I felt even remotely close to a complete plan, the entirety of my thoughts seemed to erase. Something was pulling my own mind in and out of focus. The pain in my shoulder gave me strange visions and a strong sent of cherry blossoms filled my senses from time to time. Whatever Shredder was doing to create such illusions; it would not work on me. There was nothing peaceful about the dark cell in front of me.

I grunted and decided to take the escape plan one step at the time. It was not like me to improvise, it was more like…I let the thought of my brother go before the bloody images came back… I felt like I was running out of time, I had to get to sensei now.

First things first; untie myself! The cell was flat and empty, no sharp edges or rocks. I rolled over a few times, searching the floor with my hands and finally I did find something. The wooden floor had a large crack. I figured it was worth a try. I managed to wedge a piece of the rope in under a large splinter and began to grind it.

It took me a few attempts to do any kind of damage to the rope but after a while I realized that even though it did not do much to the rope itself it was slowly stretching it. I shifted and tried with a new line of the rope. As the smaller weaker fibers of the rope broke, it made the rest of the length stretch out slightly and after only a couple of minutes I had my hands free and began untying my legs.

That's when two pair of footsteps approached outside and the door opened. Sitting still I hunched forward, hiding my arms behind my back. One of the ninjas rushed forward and I took the chance, quickly rising to my feet getting him into a headlock with my right arm while swinging up the rope with my left.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Donatello's perspective)**

Everything happened so fast. Finding Leo stabbed with Raphs sai, which meant that the Raph who was out there looking for Mikey must also be infected. Mind racing I rushed in, praying to whatever greater force there was out there that Leo would still be alive. I immediately found that it was a careless decision. He jumped me, the ropes we had used to tie him up around my neck in less than a second. I had been stupid not thinking about the consequences of rushing in but had still been quick enough to wedge my hands underneath the snare.

"April, stay back!" I somehow managed to gasp.

Panic flashed on her face but she seemed to regain herself and ran out of view reemerging with my staff. I let go of the rope pulling tighter around my neck and grabbed the bo out of her hand and in one swift movement swinging it underneath me as I jumped. Leo lost both his footing and his grip on me. I ducked and rolled forward out the door, kicking it shut.

"The key" April shouted as she threw herself at the door just in time to stop Leo from getting it open.

I did the same. I soon dawned on me that I must have dropped the key.. inside Leos room. Thinking quickly I propped the door shut with my bo against the railing.

"We need something more…"

April didn't seem to need any more directions that that and soon returned with a chair propping it under the door handle.

"This won't hold for long!" I stated.

"Then we better get to work on duplicating the serum." She spoke quickly, her green eyes filled with determination she ran down the stairs towards my lab.

I slightly let go of the door. I could tell Leo kept throwing himself against it but it seemed sturdy enough to at least buy us the time we needed.

... hopefully.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(Mikey's perspective)**

I never cried in front of my brothers... I never showed how sad or hurt I was I front of anyone. Which is why I had shut myself away when father had been taken away. Faking a smile for my brothers had become too hard. Knowing that no matter what I did to cheer them up it would not work. Finding Klunk inured in the sewer had been the one thing pulling me through. A comfort and a friend, someone I could care for through those dark weeks. But now I was all alone engulfed in darkness and tears were dangerously close as another hard wall scraped my elbow when I ran by. I inhaled sharply when metal met my face. My hands grasped forward towards the unknown object and found a ladder.

That's it, I thought. I am simply too deep down. I must have ended up in the darkest, lower tunnel systems. I don't know if I really believed myself but I still franticly climbed the ladder in a desperate search for any kind of light.

Panic filled me when all I found was a sewer cover. Still I lifted it but everything stayed as dark as ever and I was no longer able to hold back the tears aching in my wide open eyes.

Like one of those all too familiar nightmares something suddenly grabbed my ankle and pulled me down deeper into the dark. The pain of hitting the ground however was very real.

I gasped for breath, fists outstretched, ready for a fight I grasped for my nunchuck. I felt my eyes filling up and blinked uncontrollably, desperate to see anything at all.

Seconds of silence got me seeking the darkness for any kind of material to help steady my nerves and that's when something bumped my hand. I spun around to grasp it. I pulled but there was no resistance. The object was round and splintered like wood. My free hand up in the air, my nunchuck spinning ready to defend myself…but nothing happened. Then, there was a light tug on the bat.

…

"Case?"

…

A human hand was slowly placed on top of my own. Now I was crying for the exact opposite reason. I grabbed Casey wrist, pulling him into a big hug. He tensed up but finally patted my shell. I felt vibrations against my plastron. He seemed to be speaking yet I could not hear or see him.

None of that mattered, now that I knew; I was not alone.

I closed my eyes, still holding onto Caseys wrist, I breathed out and as my heartbeat slowed down Caseys fiery aura appeared before me, just how Sensei had always described it. Who knew I needed to be blind to be able to see.

"Take me home" I mouthed into the silence.

 ***.*.*.***

 **(April's perspective)**

It was simple enough I had found the antidote formula and had all the chemicals needed to make it at the ready. My mind however was not cooperating. The only reason I had the antidote was because the blood samples Donatello had extracted matched a test result my research team had been working on just some weeks ago. A failed test. The one we had discarded since it caused intense confusion, aggressive behavior and who knows what else. Simply put, the exact opposite from what we had been trying to produce, or so I had thought. What was Baxter Stockman really up to in that lab of his?

I tried to focus on the notes in front of me and jumped in surprise as Donatello put his hand on my shoulder.

 ***.*.*.*  
(Leo's perspective)**

Looking through the crack by the handle I could tell the door had not been locked but was probably propped shut with something. My mind made quick work of a way to escape. After all I was trained to use the environment and everything around me to my best ability. The door seemed to have a larger airflow by the floor. Glancing at the rope in my hand I laid down, folding the rope in half and squeezed the loop through it. Separating the ropes ends so one stayed by the ground while I rose to my feet, working the other end upward. Soon I felt the rope caught on something on the doors outside. One hard tug knocked in loose and I heard wood fall to the floor. Still the door remained shut, something else held it in place.. but not for long.


	22. Chapter 22

**FINALLY!**

 **I am really sorry to all who have waited for this...for like 10months I think. That's just pure lazy of me. :(**  
 **Good news is that I'm finished with my 3 years of university studies now.**

 **I will not give up on this story, I promise!**

 **-**  
 **Thank you so much to SupernovaWolf for helping me keep my focus!**  
 **This chapter is for you ^^**

 ***.*.*.***

The formula seemed ready. April seemed convinced it would work. Donnie seemed doubtful. It all ' _seemed_ ' too easy.

He handed her the mixed antidote for the syringe.

They could hear a loud thud echo on the walls outside. April cast an anxious glance at Don who in one smooth movement grasped another bo-staff from a collection hidden in the corner and jumped over the lab table. To Aprils surprise none of the vials or syringes standing on the table got knocked over. The giant turtle vaulted smoothly over a bed heading towards the door. The redhaired woman felt rather clumsy trying to keep up. Holding the antidote, she filled a syringe while cruising between tables, beds and lab equipment.

As soon as the door opened tension filled her. She wondered again what she was doing here. She felt frightened and wanted to run but picked up another syringe before carefully walking out.

 ***.*.*.***  
 **(Mikey's perspective)**

Wandering through the darkness something seemed to change for me. Once or twice there was more than just deafening silence.

Water dripping.

A foot scraping the ground.

The low familiar drumming of cars driving over manhole covers.

It came and faded. Scary yet comforting at the same time. Almost like dazing in and out of reality. The human-shaped fiery aura beside me in the otherwise intense darkness made it all feel like a dream. Without Casey there I would surely still be freaking out, but the body contact comforted me. I could walk just fine, still he held my arm over his shoulders. I found that the more relaxed I was the more constant the sounds around me became.

I breathed out slowly before speaking.

" _CAsey_ " My own voice startled me. First too loud, then weak and low.

He stopped in his tracks. I tried to remain calm. Just focusing on the low dripping noises and vague

Ecoes from the city streets above me.

" _Are you there?_ "

" _Yeah, How ar…_ "

My heart was pounding hard and icing pain shot through my head, the sounds disappeared. Stretching my head upward breathing slowly.

" _…key? You ok?_ "

I had known it was Casey, still it was a big relief to have sound proof that it really was him. I squeezed his hand twice.

" _Getting better. Still.. can't see.. but I ca…_ "

My voice disappeared into silence again. I coughed but there was no sound. I noticed a change in Caseys aura. He seemed worried and in a rush. If the utter darkness wasn't so scary this newfound 'superpower' would be really cool. Somehow being able to sense his thoughts or feelings brought me calm, even though he wasn't.

The dripping returned.

" _Sorry, My hearing seems to be going on and off._ "

I tried remembering Master Splinters breathing exercises to slow down the beating of my heart. My head hurt again but I pushed through. The pain was bad but not as bad as the silence and darkness so I managed to keep my focus.

" _Ya sure you're ok? Donnie said you guys might have been infected with something._ " Casey spoke slowly.

I tried opening my eyes.

" _Yeah, no. I can't see but…_ "

Things around me was still dark but there was something more, like every little sound around me made me more aware. Out of the darkness smoke-like fumes seemed to outline my surroundings. I let go of Casey reaching out to what seemed to be a wall at my side. My fingers touched the surface.

" _Are you.._ "

" _We should keep going._ " I interrupted before Casey could ask if I was ok once more.

I was not ok, but I had to be. I kept my breaths slow and steady keeping my heartrate balanced. I turned around and began walking back the way we came in a steady pace. How did we end up all the way over here?

" _Your eyes are back? Good!.. I'm pretty sure were lost._ "

" _You just say that cause you don't know where you are._ " I joked

" _He he, well you were running away from me so fast. I forgot to keep track of how many turns we made._ "

His words were still fading in and out but rather than on and off it seemed more like the sounds decreased and increased in volume.

" _You have to speak slowly so I have time to hear y.._ "

I bumped my forehead on a low pipe going across the head of the tunnel. The world did not fade to pitch and silence this time. Instead I heard my family…No not heard? I could feel them. Far away I could sense their distress.  
Father; sad. Leo; angry. Raph was lost and Donnie.. Donnie was scared.

" _Mikey?_ "

" _We need to get home. Now! I can show you the way but you have to be my eyes. It's this way._ "

I pointed, walking in a fast pace and got stopped right before hitting a wall. Casey got back into his former position placing my arm over his shoulders. He led me two steps back before we turned . The rapid stirring movement in the aura beside me told me he was uncomfortable and not one bit less worried.

" _This is gonna take some getting used to_ ", I mumbled as we kept on walking.

 ***.*.*.*  
(Leo's perspective)**

Whatever was propping the door on the other side was finally knocked loose slamming the door open. I braced for guards but there was no one else in the room. I took one stealthy jump and landed softly down to the floor below and headed towards the container with purpose. It didn't have a lock, just a big clasp. Reaching out for the container I hesitated. Blinking I retracted my hand looking around the room.

I was.. home.!? Looking back at the container I faintly remembered glancing inside it…looking for …the girl…Raphael.. dead on the bed... Chills spread down my back. No, that wasn't right. I sought my memory for when that girl had killed my family.. with my sword...But Raph had not been in the container..

Memories of Raph took me by surprise. Images of him smiling wickedly in front of me, wrenching his sai into my shoulder. Looking down it was still there. In panic I ripped out the weapon regretting it as I did. It had been carefully placed not to tear up any muscles but pulling in out caused great bleeding. I ripped my belt off and tied it as hard as I could around and above the wound.

Why was I home? Why would Raphael….?

The intense feeling of my head splitting open came over me once more, it made my eyes water and made my knees buckle. I placed a finger on my temple putting pressure on it hoping to relieve the pain. Breathing out I let go of my thoughts as I would do during meditation. Slowly the smell of incense dissolved along with the room and the pain. The room changed, I was in a dark prison area.

When sounds of doors opening behind me echoed out through my head I instinctively reached out and opened the container, reaching out to Splinter in my mind; " _Father! Time to escape!_ "

Two foot ninja entered my view through the door behind me. I turned my back to Splinters cell. I had no weapon but I still had my training. I knew I needed to protect him at all cost. I growled and rushed forward, hoping to surprise them.

 ***.*.*.***  
 **(Splinter's perspective)**

The sound of my cell door opening and Leonardos voice in my head prompting for " _Escape_ " got me on my feet. I pulled the IV from my arm. Quickly I was at the door pushing it open with determination. I thought myself ready for anything but the room was noisy and in turmoil. Taking everything in swayed my focus. I was home. Either that or this was a very realistic hallucination. I came out just in time to watch Leonardo knock Donatello onto his shell. He was forcing his brothers bo in place using one of Raphaels sais. A red haired woman ran forward and Leonardo was struck with a syringe.

My sons were all well trained but Leonardos reaction-time had always impressed me. I had no time to break up the fight before he had knocked the female away with his free hand, changed direction on his force causing the bo staff to fly out of his brother's hand and with his free hand tear the syringe out before the liquid could be inserted.

Just as I had hoped, Donatello was alive.. but why were they fighting?

Donatello took the opportunity and kicked Leonardo of him using both feet. Still weak and confused my focus shifted as the door to our home opened and Raphael appeared carelessly carrying another female dressed in my own robe over his shoulder. Before I could speak out the woman was tossed to the ground. There was a painful sound of flesh hitting stone, scraping of skin and air escaping distressed lungs.

" _RAPHAEL_ "

My son showed no sign of remorse. I rushed forward placing myself between him and the defenseless girl on the ground, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. No reaction but she was thankfully still breathing. There was another yell and footsteps approaching with speed. Protectively bending over the girl to shield her from Raphael, I saw Leonardo running towards him. The blooded sai is his hand swayed my focus back towards Donatello. He was trying to follow while clutching a wound on his left side. My two eldest sons clashed before he reached Leonardo.

Shocked I cast my eye back on Donatello approaching on my right side. He was in swift motions rearranging his hand wrappings tying his clutched hand to the bo staff. He was in pain but cast himself into the fight.

" _YAME!_ "

Donatello was the only one reacting to my words with panic in his eyes, yet he kept placing himself between his two brothers who would not stop.

My head ached, was this really real or was I still in Shredders facility? The woman with red hair was franticly preparing another vial for a syringe. Real of not, I had to do something.

" _ **YAMETE**_ "

I raised up and approached my sons on unsteady legs bracing myself. I easily blocked Raphaels two punches then disarming him of his sai. Placing myself in the middle I grabbed and redirected Donatellos bo staff to his advantage. It spun us around hitting Raphael in the head. Leonardo however ducked just as I anticipated. I dropped down kicking his legs from underneath him.

For a second as he fell shock crossed his face. In a blink it was gone. With his left arm he caught himself before hitting the ground. As if doing a push up and kicking his toes to the ground he came back up and landed in a hunched position right in front of me. I blocked a surprisingly light punch. A diversion, I realized too late and was not ready for a merciless attack from below. The back handle of a sai was skillfully lunged into the nerves by the side of my left knee. Unable to stand I tumbled down to my side. With a hard kick I slid over the floor out of the fight.

" _FATHER!_ " I could hear Donatello voice but I could no longer get up. Only watch as my three sons fought to tear each other apart.

 ***.*.*.***  
 **(Mikey's perspective)**

I heard a scream but more than that, I felt my brothers rage and sadness but what compelled me to let go of Casey and run the last part was the fear I felt coming from Master Splinter.

" _I'm coming Father_ "

Along with my heartbeat and my question-filled thoughts my head exploded. I closed my eyes. No amount of pain could get me to lose focus now. At the last turn, I realized the world around me had grown clear. I was no longer in darkness but this was not real either. I could see the wall but I could also see past the wall. I could see Raph, Don and Leo fighting fiercely. I could see the room, the furniture, the walls, the stairs: April and the girl, father, Klunk, everything, everyone. I opened my eyes and it all disappeared but there was a blurry vision of the tunnel. I could see again!

I halted for just one second letting out a gasp to take it all in. Casting a glance behind me; It was all distorted. Closing my eyes however I could see Casey far behind me. Breathing out I got back into my sprint and rushed in through the door placing a flying kick right on Leos arm causing him to drop his weapon.

 ***.*.*.***  
 **(Jamie's perspective)**

I woke from the impact of something big and furry against my leg. Had I been knocked out? Sitting up I felt the burns on my back, my arm stung and heated like it had been scraped, my ribs and lungs hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt.

Before I could gather myself, a yelp from someone caught my attention. Three of the turtles were fighting just in front of me. Donnie in the middle was doing all he could to keep his brothers apart but he was clearly at a disadvantage.

Out of nowhere Michelangelo came charging in through the open front door in a fast blur. Eyes closed, he kicked Leo causing a small weapon to fly across the room earning another yelp from a woman as it clattered to the ground right at her feet.

Pushing the headache aside, not wanting to blink, I watched Mikey smoothly fly between his confused brothers using their force against them. Dodging at the exact right moments causing them to either hit each other, stumble and/or lose focus.

He hunched down between Raph and Donnie grasping the bo staff. With Mikeys aid, Donnie swayed to the side just barely avoiding a punch from Raph. He tried pulling up the staff out of Mikeys grip just as Raph let of a kick towards his little brother. Mikey used the force Donnie provided swinging himself up into a headstand on top Donnies shoulders. Raphs kick along with Mikeys weight above him caused Donnie to fall to his knees. No time to pull back, Raphs foot got trapped uncomfortably between Donnies staff and knees. Jumping on his free foot trying to regain his balance, all Raph could do was to try to pry himself loose.

Before Donnie crumbled further under the weight of Mikey, Leo launched a counterattack against his youngest brother. Leo calculated how Mikey would fall towards him from his attack and braced forward to catch his enemy as a countermeasure. But in a swift backflip Mikey landed behind Leo. The outcome was Leos fist finding nothing and having placed his balance point too far forward. Mikey spun around and with one kick on his shell he ran over Leo as he began to fall. Leo landed on top of Don who in turn twisted Raphs ankle resulting in him landing on his shell all while Mikey landed smoothly beside him.

In a tumble all three of the turtles were now on the ground. Raph, foot still stuck, lifted himself up with one hand and prepared another punch. Mikey, eyes still closed, bent down, blocked the punch with ease in his palm, grasping it in place. Raph tried to pry himself away but with three swift circle movements Mikey had somehow unraveled enough of Raphs handbindings to hold him where he wanted. Mikey stood and pulled hard on the bindings and Raphs free hand left the ground. With a wild look Raph swung it towards Mikey... which was a poor choice as Mikey easily blocked his second fist. He fell back towards the ground again unable to catch himself this time. Just as he landed Mikey had bound his hands together and stepped away.

However the fight was not done yet. Leo rolled off Donnies back. Felling the weight off Donnie took his chance. He somersaulted over Raphs body on the ground and locked his shoulders in place with the bo.

" _I got him Mikey_ "

Donnie was clearly afraid but still sharp. His eyes confused as they searched his little brothers face for a sign of recognition. Mikeys eyes were still closed and Leo wore a wicked smile on his face.

" _What's going on? Why…_ " I started in a weak voice.

I had to hunch over clasping my head. The pain was overwhelming. Wanting to scream but my jaw clutched in a paralyzing position. Everything went black for a second and that's when I heard the gunfire.

Where was I? They're fighting again. I need to find a safety shelter. I tried to get up but someone grabbed me. Startled I pulled away falling back down as I did.

" _I'm a civilian, please don't shoot me!_ "

I begged crawling backwards away from the warzone. There were enemy soldiers fighting around me. The soldier who had grabbed me laid wounded on the ground reaching out towards me, gun in hand. I had to get away.

Stumbling I tried again to get on my feet. Turning on my toes I found a cat had been hiding right behind me. He looked offended that I had almost kicked him. I froze in place. I wanted to run but.. I...I knew that cat.

…Klunk? What?...where?

Everything hurt, my eyes faded to black again. Someone caught me from behind. Long hair landed across my face. Eyes half open all I could see through the dark was strands of orange. Blinking, hair tickled my face and tangled with my eyelashes. Closing my eyes again I slowly slid to the ground along with the other person. The gunshots faded. There was hand grasping my left hand but it did not feel normal. The feeling of fur as another grasped my arm in place.

" _Splinter?_ "

The question was formed through gritted teeth as the pain consumed me. No answer just the pinch of a needle entering my arm before I slipped back into unconsciousness.


End file.
